


Лабиринт иллюзий

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради спасения собственных отношений со Споком Ухура готова пойти на многое, но стоит ли оно этого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic 

Обзорный экран на мостике был погашен, и мелкие трещины, словно паутина, облепили всю его поверхность снизу доверху. Научные консоли были разобраны, кое-где на приборных панелях ещё виднелись подпалины от микропожаров. Однако свет на мостике горел ярко, и никакого шума, связанного с космическими баталиями, слышно не было. Несведущему в космических делах человеку могло показаться, что он находится не на настоящем звездолёте, а где-то в учебном центре в Сан-Франциско внутри гигантской инсталляции или хуже того - в музее. То, что из всех офицеров мостика на посту находилось лишь пятеро, только добавляло антуражу корабля оттенок ещё большей искусственности. Скотти тоже чувствовал себя здесь инородным элементом. Сидя в капитанском кресле, он всё никак не мог найти правильную позу и вертелся, словно уж на сковороде. Может быть, Джиму Кирку в этом кресле и было удобно, но Скотти предпочитал выполнять свою работу, стоя на ногах, а не ожидать, что при внезапной тряске тебя выкинет на навигационную консоль.

Впрочем, сейчас корабль трясти никто не собирался, но уютнее от этого в капитанском кресле не становилось.

– Что? Не нравится быть в шкуре капитана? – шутливо спросил Хикару Сулу. Лейтенант с весёлой улыбкой вынырнул из-за плеча главного инженера и прошёлся до навигаторского пульта, но вместо того, чтобы занять свое законное место, опустился на четвереньки и посветил под панель лампой.

Скотти тут же подался вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть, что конкретно собирается паять под панелью Сулу. Честно говоря, он на раз-два поменялся бы с рулевым местами и вскрыл лишний десяток энергетических блоков вместо того, чтобы протирать штаны в капитанском кресле, но шотландская гордость потребовала урезонить отступнические мысли. 

– Ты просто завидуешь, – парировал Скотти и для убедительности откинулся на спинку своего кресла, опустив руки на подлокотники и всем видом демонстрируя, что его всё очень даже устраивает. – Это же не тебя Джим оставил тут всеми командовать. – Скотти ухмыльнулся, стараясь выглядеть точь-в-точь как капитан, но ровно через секунду забыл о своём желании и вновь подался вперёд, чтобы убедиться, что Сулу пустит электричество по нужному проводу, а не взорвёт к чертям собачьим весь мостик.

Сулу членовредительством заниматься не собирался и дело своё сделал правильно.

– Ну уж нет, – довольно сказал лейтенант, когда навигационная консоль нервно мигнула и засветилась ровном голубым светом. – Я предпочитаю сидеть в капитанском кресле, когда «Энтерпрайз» летает, а не болтается в доках, как подстреленная синица.

Скотти, наверное, стоило бы вступиться за честь корабля. Но спорить с фактами не имело смысла. После всей этой заварушки с предательством Адмирала Маркуса, драки с Ханом и отказом варп-двигателя, «Энтерпрайз» уже, кажется, целую вечность стояла на приколе в доках, неспособная не только перейти на варп, но элементарно облететь Землю по простой параболе. Её вскрывали, разбирали на части, меняли сетевые кабели, обшивку, научные приборы, и руководил всем этим Скотти. Кинсер следовал за ним, словно привязанный, но поспевать за главным инженером ему становилось всё труднее. В течение дня Скотти менял один горячий участок на другой, даже не думая брать передышку, и раз в день ему обязательно приходилось появляться на мостике и объявлять экипажу о состоянии дел. А дела были неважные – ремонт продвигался медленно, так что Скотти уже успел возненавидеть и эту процедуру, и само капитанское кресло.

– Отчёт о проведённых работах на седьмой и восьмой палубах, сэр. – Ухура отдала в руки Скотти падд со свежими данными. Это нехитрое действие заставило его вынырнуть из мрачных мыслей и снова углубиться в рабочий процесс.

– Чёрт возьми! – не сдержался он, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд связистки, когда заметил очередное отхождение от запланированного графика. – Если дела так пойдут и дальше, мы не успеем заменить все цепи электропитания, прежде чем доберёмся до ремонта электромагнитных трубопроводов электроплазменной системы, а это значит, мы останемся без варп-двигателя ещё уйму времени!

– Неужели всё так плохо? – Сулу поднялся на ноги и отряхнул пыль с колен.

Скотти покачал головой. Его первым желанием было сорваться с места и бежать на помощь ремонтной бригаде, но это было бы непрофессионально, к тому же он ещё не ознакомился с остальными отчётами.

– Придётся сократить количество людей на мостике ещё вдвое.

– O, nyet, – послышался сзади сдавленный стон Павла Чехова. Русский вундеркинд не хуже остальных понимал, кому в первую очередь грозила бессрочная ссылка в инженерный отсек снова.

– Извини, Павел, – сказал Скотти, – я уверен, под твоим руководством работа пойдёт в два раза быстрее, в противном случае мы застрянем тут ещё на месяц. Можешь взять с собой Кинсера, – чувствуя себя вероломным предателем, добавил он. Но, по крайней мере, при таком раскладе орехоголовой мелочи не придётся бегать за ним хвостом, рискуя натереть на пятках мозоли.

– Есть, кэп, – протянул Чехов и направился к турболифту. Кинсер же немного потоптался на месте, издал какое-то приглушённое кряхтение и засеменил следом за навигатором.

– Только пальцы в розетки не суйте, – крикнул на прощание Скотти. – На борту сейчас дефицит врачей! И если кого-то шибанёт током, не буду говорить кого именно, это будет исключительно его проблемой!

Металлическая дверь турболифта скрыла с глаз долой и Чехова, и Кинсера – того, к кому, собственно, и были обращены последние слова Скотти, так что никто из них уже не успел что-либо возразить.

– Ты очень внимателен к своим подчинённым, – высказала своё впечатление от напутственной речи главного инженера Ухура.

Скотти обернулся к девушке, чтобы прочитать по её лицу, что кроется за этими словами: похвала или сарказм, но Ухура уже не смотрела на Скотти, она чётким шагом направилась к своему рабочему месту и вскоре вновь занялась восстановлением внутренних динамиков.

– Я всего лишь дал им дельный совет, – сказал Скотти, обращаясь уже к Сулу. Но Хикару тоже никак не прокомментировал замечание главного инженера, занятый ремонтом второй панели на навигаторском пульте. Скотти потёр переносицу пальцем, иногда ему казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой. После победы над Ханом их всех охватила эйфория: безумного диктатора из прошлого больше не было, адмирал Маркус тоже не мог причинить вреда Федерации, Джим Кирк, несмотря ни на что, выжил, и даже «Энтерпрайз», видимо перенявшая от своего капитана часть его невероятной удачи, рано или поздно могла вернуться в строй. Всё должно было стать хорошо. Но не стало. Первыми корабль покинули Кирк и Спок. Высшие чины Звёздного Флота, те, кому ещё доверяли в правительстве Федерации, отправили их на особое задание. Скотти помнил тот вечер, когда Джим вызвал его в конференц-зал и сообщил немногочисленные подробности о тайной миссии. Спок тоже был здесь, он безмолвно стоял за плечом капитана, то ли для того, чтобы напомнить Кирку в случае необходимости, каких аспектов предстоящего дела касаться не стоит, то ли просто был не в состоянии после недосмерти Джима находиться от него хоть в малейшем отдалении. Так или иначе, узнал Скотти немного: капитан и старпом отправлялись на границу с бета-квадрантом. Где-то там, на планете, координаты которой Скотти, конечно же, не сообщили, находилась дублирующая база Секции 31. И секреты этой базы не должны были стать достоянием тех, кто жаждал наживы или ещё хуже того – власти. Федерации нужно было залечить раны и не бояться очередного скандала или новой войны.

Ровно через два дня после отбытия Кирка и Спока «Энтерпрайз» покинули доктор Маккой и лейтенант Маркус, их вызвали в отдел медицинских разработок. Садясь в челнок, доктор шутил, что наверняка получит медаль от научного общества, в его честь назовут какою-нибудь третьесортную луну и милые дамочки вроде Кэрол Маркус перестанут считать его старым неврастеником. Вестей от доктора и лейтенанта не было уже неделю, и Скотти начал всерьёз подозревать, что никаких небесных тел с именем Леонарда Горацио Маккоя в астрономическом реестре в ближайшее время так и не появится.

Нервным движением руки он ещё раз прокрутил последний отчёт – как и следовало ожидать, никаких изменений в нём не обнаружилось, а потому можно было смело отправляться туда, куда ещё не сумели добраться основные ремонтные бригады, и постараться принести его девочке – ненаглядной «Энтерпрайз» – реальную пользу. Скотти даже поднялся со своего ненавистного кресла, собираясь уйти, но на секунду замешкался, заметив сосредоточенный взгляд Ухуры.

– Я кое-что поймала, – сообщила связистка, и в напряжённой тишине можно было различить тихое потрескивание, исходившее из динамика её гарнитуры, – это довольно странно, но к нашему звездолёту приближается вулканское судно. 

– Как ты узнала? – удивился Сулу, до этого мирно откручивавший крепёжные болты от очередной панели, – у нас же не работает ни один сканер. А портативные блоки связи, настроенные на штаб-квартиру Звёздного Флота, кроме космического шума ничего не выдают.

– Зато работает выделенная частота самой «Энтерпрайз», – не без гордости ответила Ухура, – я смогла уловить запрос о разрешении на посадку вулканского челнока с тремя пассажирами на борту.

– Странно, что нас не оповестили о гостях с Земли, – Скотти подошёл к пульту связи поближе, – возможно им отправить ответ?

– Да, – коротко ответила Ухура.

– Тогда передай им, что в настоящий момент ни капитана, ни мистера Спока нет дома. Поэтому пусть летят обратно. – Поймав удивлённый взгляд связистки, приправленный ощутимой порцией неодобрения, Скотти постарался оправдаться: – Я инженер, а не дипломат! И у нас тут навалом работы. Думаю, лучше сразу объяснить им, что развлечением официальных делегаций на «Энтерпрайз» сейчас заниматься некому. 

– Хорошо, если ты считаешь это правильным, – теперь уже абсолютно ровно ответила Ухура, и спустя несколько минут вулканцы имели весьма конкретное представление о том, что на корабле их никто не ждёт. Однако отказываться от своих намерений незваные гости совсем не спешили. Скотти не мог слышать слов, которые звучали в наушнике Ухуры, но по тому, каким напряжённым вдруг сделалось выражение её лица, стало понятно, что эта история будет иметь продолжение. 

– Они говорят, что прилетели вовсе не к капитану Кирку или Споку, – помедлив, сообщила Ухура, и на мгновение отключила функцию обратной связи на своём пульте. – Скотти, они говорят, что им необходимо встретиться со мной и здесь они исключительно из-за меня.

Скотти соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не удивился. Но для него эта новость не стала концом света, а только означала дополнительную проволочку в ремонте. Он тяжело вздохнул, думая о том, сколько времени придётся потратить на выяснение всех тонкостей этого визита, и выдавил кривую ухмылку – пришлось смириться и с этой обязанностью капитана. 

– Ладно, – стараясь не выглядеть чересчур раздосадованным и на корню убивая желание побыстрее смыться в инженерный отсек, Скотти дружески хлопнул Ухуру по плечу, – тогда разрешай посадку. Сейчас мы во всём разберемся. 

«Надеюсь, мне не придётся об этом пожалеть», – мысленно добавил он.

* * *

Ангар «Энтерпрайз» представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Обломки и прочий мусор отсюда, конечно, уже успели вывезти, и посадочная площадка была в состоянии принять челнок или мелкий грузовой транспорт с оборудованием. Но за более важными делами всерьёз заниматься восстановлением транспортного отсека так никто и не начал, а потому наскоро залатанные переборки и грубые сварочные швы, рубцами исполосовавшие обшивку и пол ангара, придавали ему вид места не просто неопрятного, но даже запущенного.

Тем разительнее был контраст с серебристым вулканским челноком, плавно опустившимся на почерневшую от высоких температур посадочную площадку разбитого ангара. При виде него Скотти испытал мучительное чувство вселенской несправедливости. Если раньше он мог любовно, но вполне заслуженно называть «Энтерпрайз» серебристой леди, то в настоящий момент его серебристая леди по всем фронтам проигрывала какому-то челноку и рядом с ним выглядела просто деревенской дурнушкой. Об основном корабле вулканцев Скотти не хотел даже думать, хотя и не отказался бы при случае обследовать каждый его сантиметр.

– Если ты не против, я сама улажу это дело, – Ухура, естественно, не осталась на мостике, а пошла вслед за главным инженером встречать внезапных посетителей.

Скотти кивнул. Для себя он решил быть с вулканцами предельно вежливым, но ограничить свое общение с ними словами «Здравствуйте. Вы не вовремя. Счастливой дороги».

– Даю тебе полную свободу действий, – ответил он, приплясывая на месте от нетерпения. В ангаре всё ещё выравнивалось давление, и они с Ухурой были вынуждены тратить драгоценные минуты ремонтных работ, стоя за закрытыми дверями и ожидая, когда воздух внутри станет пригодным для дыхания. – Я не большой знаток инопланетных обычаев, но за чем бы вулканцы к тебе ни явились, на «Энтерпрайз» им сейчас делать нечего.

– Я это понимаю, – Ухура покачала головой, соглашаясь, – только, боюсь, дело их действительно серьёзное. Лететь сюда из-за пустяка было бы… – Нийота помедлила, но всё-таки завершила свою фразу, с безупречной точностью скопировав интонацию Спока: – Нелогично.

Скотти бросил на неё заинтересованный взгляд. Ведь не могло такого быть, чтобы Ухура нервничала? Ну, мало ли зачем прилетели к ней вулканцы: передать устное благословение отца Спока там или приглашение на официальное открытие новой вулканской колонии. Мозги вулканцев были устроены слишком сложно, чтобы у Скотти могло возникнуть хоть малейшее желание разбираться в мотивах их поступков. Они могли явиться на «Энтерпрайз» из-за тысячи вещей, которые казались важными им и были несущественными для землян. Ну, по крайней мере, он сам думал именно так. Но, видимо, близкое знакомство с одним-единственным вулканцем научило Ухуру серьёзнее воспринимать подобные вещи. И заставляло её выглядеть сейчас ещё жёстче и ещё... красивее. Словно воительницу-амазонку перед опасным поединком.

– Что? – серьёзно спросила Ухура, заметив взгляд Скотти, который из заинтересованного каким-то непостижимым образом успел превратиться в изучающий.

Скоти мысленно влепил себе оплеуху.

– Не обращай внимания, – с деланным весельем ответил он и быстро добавил, глядя на шкалу манометра посадочной палубы, – думаю, мы не свалимся замертво, если сейчас войдём в ангар.

Ухура кивнула и первой вошла в открывшийся дверной проём, тем самым доказывая, что в данную минуту дипломатической миссией руководит именно она. Само собой, вулканцы уже ждали их, застыв немыми изваяниями неподалеку от шлюзовой двери своего шаттла. Высокие и бесстрастные, они так и излучали сдержанную мощь и осознание собственного величия. Скотти одернул форменку, внезапно почувствовав себя неуютно. Он никогда не имел тесных взаимоотношений с самой логичной расой в галактике, но сейчас понял, что это было даже к лучшему. По сравнению с этой матёрой троицей Спок даже в самом сумрачном своём настроении выглядел не страшнее бродячего котёнка. 

– Мисс Ухура, полагаю? – Вперёд вышел самый старший из троих вулканцев. Его вопрос прозвучал так, что отрицательный ответ не предполагался вовсе, а взгляд чёрных глаз раскалённой иглой прожигал голову насквозь, вплоть до темечка. 

– Живите долго и процветайте. – Ухура чётко произнесла ритуальное приветствие и подняла правую руку со сложенными определённым образом пальцами. Задней мыслью Скотти подумал, что у связистки был хороший учитель по вулканской культуре, но развить свою мысль дальше, как сказал бы сам Спок, до логического завершения, не успел. – Это Монтгомери Скотт, – продолжила Ухура, – исполняющий обязанности капитана, пока Джеймса Кирка и его первого помощника нет на борту. Мы рады приветствовать вас на «Энтерпрайз» и просим прощения за небольшой беспорядок.

Тут Ухура, конечно, немного покривила душой, но лично главный инженер против определения «небольшой беспорядок» ничего не имел. А потому после того, как приветственная часть с их стороны была завершена, сдержанно кивнул и качнулся с носков на пятки.

Трое вулканцев равнодушно оглядели ангар для шаттлов. От каких-либо комментариев они отказались, возможно из вежливости или, может, по каким-то другим причинам, но, в общем-то, Скотти это даже устраивало.

– Теперь ваша очередь. – Скотти неловко улыбнулся, запоздало поняв, что нарушил обещание не вмешиваться, но отступать было поздно. – Может быть, вы тоже назовёте свои имена?

Старший вулканец пренебрежительно окинул взглядом главного инженера, ни единый мускул на его лице не дрогнул. 

– Несомненно, мы продолжим наш разговор, как только вы проводите нас в подходящее для переговоров место.

Скотти поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Ухуры и кивнул, давая добро. Очевидно, эти вулканцы, как и сам Скотти, не были дипломатами, а значит, от предстоящего разговора не следовало ждать ничего хорошего.

Само собой, им пришлось отправиться в конференц-зал. Ухура шла впереди, указывая дорогу молчаливой компании вулканцев, Скотти замыкал процессию. То и дело в образующихся просветах между спинами их недружелюбных гостей он видел стройный силуэт Ухуры. Её длинные волосы, собранные на затылке в хвост, покачивались в такт решительным шагам. Она шла быстро, но без лишней торопливости, отражая спокойствие и полное хладнокровие. Наверное, такая тактика сейчас была самой правильной. По крайней мере, пока они не узнали, чего именно понадобилось на «Энтерпрайз» незваным гостям. Скотти тоже старался выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным – строго и по-деловому. Хотя вся эта загадочность и туман, которые напустили вулканцы, отнюдь не улучшали его настроения. Впрочем, ему было на что отвлекаться.

В коридоре, примыкавшем к ангару, ремонтных бригад было не так много, но всё равно их квинтет произвёл фурор среди трудившихся здесь членов экипажа. Любопытные взгляды и вопросительные перешёптывания тянулись за ним незримым шлейфом все те несколько минут, что они шли до турболифта, и Скотти приходилось напоминать особо впечатлительным энсинам и мичманам, куда именно им следует направлять своё внимание.

– Можете располагаться, как вам удобно, – сказал Скотти вулканцам, когда двери конференц-зала отгородили их от обитателей остального корабля. В понимании вулканцев «как удобно» оказалось сесть втроём по одну сторону стола и замереть, ожидая ответных действий землян. 

Ухура помедлила, но всё-таки отодвинула стул с противоположной стороны и села одна напротив троих мужчин. Скотти занял место во главе стола, соблюдая нейтралитет. 

– Скажите, лейтенант, вы и коммандер Спок уже практиковали установление ментальной связи? – тихим голосом спросил старший вулканец через несколько секунд напряжённой тишины.

Ухура резко выдохнула, и по тому, как широко распахнулись её глаза, Скотти понял, что вопрос этот вряд ли являлся обычной составляющей светской беседы. 

– Это не касается никого, кроме... – начала было Ухура, но вулканец одним движением руки прервал её ответ.

– Как раз именно это нас и касается. Меня зовут Сайлек, – он слегка наклонил голову, по мнению Скотти, всё-таки недостаточно, чтобы представление выглядело вежливым. – А это, – вулканец даже не обернулся к своим спутникам, – мои помощники – Тайрен и Варок. И мы здесь, чтобы убедиться, что вы достойны стать частью вулканского общества.

«Вулканского общества?» – одними губами повторил Скотти.

– Мы со Споком не обсуждали возможность официального оформления отношений… пока что. – Ухура сцепила руки перед собой в крепкий замок. Этот разговор обретал опасно личный оборот, и Скотти невольно заёрзал на сиденье своего стула. Амурные дела друзей никоим образом его самого не касались, он чувствовал себя третьей гондолой в звездолёте.

– Поверьте, мы в курсе. – Сайлек зеркально повторил жест Ухуры. – Вы же понимаете, что у представителей нашей расы не бывает случайных связей, поэтому мы должны быть уверены.

– Уверены? – Связистка наклонилась вперёд, опасно сузив глаза. – В том, что мои намерения относительно Спока серьёзны? Не кажется ли вам, что вы переступаете границу личного? Насколько я знаю вулканцев, это для вас не характерно.

– В самом деле, – Сайлек с достоинством кивнул, – но бывают исключения. Сейчас вулканцы переживают нелёгкие времена, и это заставило наш народ обратиться к древним, почти забытым обычаям и ритуалам, которые когда-то давно, в исторический период войн и хаоса, помогли достигнуть равновесия и правильного порядка вещей. В данном конкретном случае я говорю о kae'k'akkayam – тренировке разума. До недавнего времени эта практика использовалась только на подростках, помогая им быстрее достигать состояния медитативного спокойствия и должной концентрации, но в последнее время нам всё чаще приходится работать и с вулканцами, достигшими зрелости. 

Сайлек сделал небольшую паузу, дав возможность Ухуре задать какой-нибудь уточняющий вопрос. – Вулканцы – телепаты, – продолжил он, так и не дождавшись реакции связистки, – а люди – нет. Если вам, мисс Ухура, действительно важны отношения с вулканцем, пусть и не чистокровным, вы должны быть готовы к тому, что рано или поздно вы установите долговременные ментальные узы. А неподготовленный человеческий разум элементарно на это не способен без соответствующей тренировки. Помимо этого существует большая вероятность того, что, пытаясь связать себя узами с неподготовленным человеком, вулканец может нанести ментальный вред и себе. А как вы понимаете, это было бы крайне нежелательно.

– То есть, – Ухура слегка вздёрнула подбородок, и красные камушки в её серёжках быстро закачались, – ритуал kae'k'akkayam должен в будущем помочь нашим со Споком отношениям?

– Для представителей иных рас этот ритуал применяется не так часто, но прецеденты уже были. Мы гарантируем психологическую безопасность вам и вашему компаньону. 

– Компаньону? – удивилась Ухура. – Разве не я одна должна пройти ритуал?

– Монтгомери Скотт будет участвовать наравне с вами, – ответил Сайлек, словно это было само собой разумеющимся.

– Что? Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Скотти вскинул руки, от долгого молчания его голос прозвучал хрипло. – Хотите провести на звездолёте какие-то свои вулканские игры, я не против, честное слово. Но вступать в ментальные узы со Споком я вроде как ещё не собираюсь, так что, пожалуй, я воздержусь. Если можно. Спасибо.

– Условия ритуала не обсуждаются, – оставшись абсолютно спокойным, ответил Сайлек. Эмоциональная вспышка Скотти его нисколько не смутила, и, к ужасу Скотти, решимости тоже не убавила. – На Новом Вулкане помощь в проведении ритуала оказывал бы отец или другой старший родственник девушки. Но, насколько мне известно, у лейтенанта Ухуры нет кровных родственников на корабле. Следовательно, в ритуале должен принять участие тот, кто несёт ответственность за неё в текущий период времени. А на корабле это её старший офицер, непосредственный начальник. Следовательно, вы. Монтгомери Скотт. Это просто и неоспоримо логично.

Рот Скотти сам собой открылся для протеста. Как вулканец это назвал? «Просто»? Ничего простого и уж тем более логичного в привлечении его к чужим личным делам не было. Наверное, шок, отразившийся на его лице, мог посоперничать только с шоком на лице самой Ухуры.

– Я тоже против, – сказала она, крепко сжав ладони. – Я уважаю и ценю мистера Скотта как коллегу и профессионала, но он не имеет никакого отношения к нашим со Споком делам.

– Вот именно, – подтвердил Скотти, радуясь, что хоть у кого-то в этой компании мозги остались на месте. – Это касается только их двоих. 

– К тому же, – кивнула Ухура, благодарная за такую горячую поддержку, – я кое-что знаю от Спока о практиках тренировки разума. Я обойдусь без компаньона.

– Нет, не обойдётесь, – резко оборвал её Сайлек. – Потому что нам лучше знать.

На мгновение в конференц-зале повисла тишина. Скотти лихорадочно соображал, какие он ещё может привести доводы, чтобы остановить всё это мракобесие. Может, Скотти ничего не смыслил в вулканских ритуалах, но зато он знал Ухуру. Ей на самом деле не требовалась ничья помощь. Кому угодно, только не ей. Она была самой разумной и целеустремлённой женщиной из всех, что знал Скотти, хоть список знакомых женщин в его арсенале и не был таким уж внушительным. В любом случае, Ухура была рассудительной, серьёзной, бесстрашной, всегда точно знала, чего хотела, и тем более – как это что-то получить. Она была сильной, в чём-то даже высокомерной. Казалось, у неё не было слабостей. Чёрт возьми! Она была ближе к понятию железной леди, чем кто-либо на этом корабле. Словно внутри неё был титановый стержень, который не переломить, сколько ни старайся. Признание того, что ей нужна помощь, считалось для Ухуры практически оскорблением. Скотти лишь раз видел её слёзы. Но тогда был особый случай. Он стоял в реакторном отсеке и смотрел, как Спок перед стеклянной дверью о чём-то говорил с умирающим капитаном. Ухура оказалась в инженерном отсеке позже вулканца, и Скотти слышал, как она остановилась у него за спиной, слышал её учащённое дыхание и еле сдерживаемые рыдания. Всё это он отметил краем сознания, потому что мог видеть только руки Спока и капитана по обе стороны от стекла. А потом рука капитана упала, и у Скотти не было не малейшего сомнения, что это действительно конец. Они с Ухурой видели это вместе, слёзы катились по её красивому лицу, и только в тот момент Скотти верил, что ей нужно утешение. Спок не мог ей его предложить, он страдал гораздо сильнее её, а Скотти мог. Он хотел обнять её, заставить поверить, что всё ещё наладится. Иногда ему казалось, что он так и поступил, даже чувствовал её лицо, уткнувшееся ему в плечо, и свою руку на её спине. А потом вспоминал, что ничего такого в действительности не было, и он просто остался стоять рядом.

Скотти качнул головой, он понятия не имел, почему эти мысли всё ещё вертелись у него в голове. Ухура была взрослой девочкой и вряд ли стала бы счастливее от того, что кто-то третий влез в её личную жизнь, а потому вулканцы могли получить от него только один ответ.

– Нет уж, давайте без меня.

– В таком случае kae'k'akkayam не будет, – трое вулканцев, словно механические фигурки в антикварных часах, одновременно поднялись со своих мест, – мы не можем допустить, чтобы кто-то подвергал своё здоровье риску во время ритуала. Если вы не согласны участвовать вдвоём, это ваше право. Мы уважаем его, – Сайлек перевёл свой безэмоциональный взгляд в сторону Ухуры, – но и делаем соответствующие выводы.

Было ясно как белый день, что незваные гости берут Ухуру на слабо, стараясь припереть её к стенке, но Скотти чувствовал, что и сам запутался в расставленных силках.

– Подождите, – он тоже вскочил со своего места, получилось это менее эффектно, чем у вулканцев, но, по крайней мере, он сумел привлечь их внимание к собственной персоне. – Если ритуала не будет, велика ли вероятность, что в дальнейшем Спок и Ухура не смогут быть вместе? 

– Мы не можем утверждать наверняка, – сухо ответил Сайлек, – но в связи с недавней трагедией, постигшей нашу планету, многие выжившие вулканцы ведут себя непредсказуемо. Какие могут быть последствия от союза землянки и полувулканца, нам неведомо, именно поэтому мы хотели свести возможный риск к минимуму.

В конференц-зале вновь воцарилась тишина. Скотти видел, как на лице Ухуры появились ясно читаемые признаки сомнения. Девушка со всей присущей ей серьёзностью обдумывала последние слова Сайлека, да и сам Скотти чувствовал себя поганей некуда, он в жизни не занимался сводничеством, а теперь всё двигалось к тому, что от его участия в этом деле напрямую зависело счастье его коллег и по совместительству друзей. А если взять в расчёт, что с личной жизнью у самого Скотти было всё стабильно – стабильно никак, выбор вулканцев удручал. Что и говорить, быть старшим не в том месте и не в то время он умел.

– Вы дадите нам с мисс Ухурой минутку? – Скотти неловко улыбнулся каменным инопланетным лицам, искренне и всей душой жалея, что Джима Кирка в данную минуту не было на корабле. – Знаете, всё-таки дело серьезное. Мы должны взвесить все «за» и «против».

– Вы предлагаете нам подождать снаружи? – Сайлек пренебрежительно вскинул одну бровь.

– Что вы, что вы, пожалуй, это мы с мисс Ухурой выйдем минут на пять. Ладно?

* * *

Дверь за их спинами закрылась, и они с Ухурой остались вдвоём в полутёмном коридоре. Скотти огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, нет ли здесь лишних ушей и не помешает ли кто-нибудь их разговору. Но коридор оказался пуст, и Скотти поймал себя на мысли, что, наверное, сейчас они выглядят, как парочка желторотых энсинов, встретившихся между вахтами, чтобы пообжиматься. Эта аналогия могла бы быть даже забавной, если бы не серьёзность передряги, в которую влипли они с Ухурой.

– Ладно, – сказал Скотти, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, – давай говорить начистоту. Я не хочу ввязываться в это дело, и сама ты против моего участия. Здесь мы солидарны. Так, может, послать вулканцев куда подальше с этой их промывкой мозгов и спокойно жить дальше? А когда вернётся Спок, вы вдвоём как-нибудь разберётесь с вашими проблемами?

– У нас со Споком нет проблем, – резко ответила Ухура, но по тому, как быстро она отвела взгляд, Скотти понял, что здесь она не вполне честна. В любом случае, его это не касалось. 

– Как скажешь, – ответил он, уводя разговор со скользкой темы. – Но что ты тогда предлагаешь? Их план – форменное безумие. Ты действительно хочешь позволить им ковыряться в твоих мозгах?

До сегодняшнего дня сам Скотти имел чёткий ответ на этот вопрос. Нет. Никогда. Потому что нет и никогда. Он и раньше весьма скептично относился ко всей этой ментальной магии, но одно дело не одобрять со стороны и совсем другое – самому становиться подопытным кроликом. Ухура должна была это понимать. Но Скотти видел, что она уже не так категорична.

– Это не обязательно будет болезненным или неприятным, – сказала она, как будто что-то вспоминая, – я знаю, что не всякое слияние разумов ведёт к чтению мыслей или тому подобному. Возможно, всё действительно будет гораздо проще, если мы пройдём через это вдвоём.

Вот это Скотти и смущало. Это шаткое «возможно». Он внимательно посмотрел на Ухуру. Одно её слово, и он выдворил бы вулканцев с корабля без всякого сожаления. Но её логичный разум уже отбросил эту альтернативу. 

– Тогда что же? – Скотти устало потёр шею. – Кажется, ты всё уже решила.

Ухура отрицательно покачала головой, слегка сжав губы и опустив взгляд в пол. Молчание «Энтерпрайз» придавало разлившейся по коридору тишине особую глубину, нарушить которую было не так-то легко.

– Вовсе нет, – всё-таки ответила Ухура, – я не могу решить что-то и за тебя тоже. Я не вправе.

С этим заявлением трудно было спорить, но Скотти хватило такта, чтобы не согласиться, в конце концов он не терял ничего, кроме драгоценного времени на починку своего бесценного звездолёта, а вот у Ухуры на кону стояло гораздо большее. Это он был не вправе оставаться в стороне, отказавшись ей помочь.

– Послушай, – он рискнул взять её руки в свои, только для того, чтобы она снова взглянула на него, – не буду врать, у меня мороз по коже от всей этой чёртовщины. Но если ты правда считаешь, что эти вулканцы со своим странным ритуалом так уж необходимы здесь, – он нервно пожал плечами, – ладно, была не была.

Ухура внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, но прежде чем ответить, перевела взгляд на сжимающие её запястья руки. Он поспешно разжал ладони. Теперь глубокая тишина коридора казалась ещё и гнетущей.

– Но ведь ты понимаешь, что капитана и Спока не будет ещё как минимум неделю.

– Вулканцам они не нужны, пройдём все испытания и отправим их домой.

– И ты не будешь беспокоиться из-за ремонта? 

– Их ритуал не может идти круглые сутки, – ответил Скотти, удивляясь уверенности, которая звучала в его голосе. Похоже, он только что взял на себя роль уговаривающей стороны.

– Честно говоря, я не ожидала от тебя такой решимости в этом деле. – Вообще-то Скотти и сам от себя такого не ожидал, но эти переговоры могли затянуться на очень долгое время, поэтому оставалось либо принимать предложение гостей или отправлять их восвояси. Судя по всему, последний вариант был трудноосуществим и предполагал в будущем вечные сомнения из разряда «а что, если…». Наверное, именно поэтому проще было согласиться.

– Давай просто сделаем это и потом забудем навсегда? – без обиняков предложил он.

– Хорошо, считаю, так будет действительно правильно. – Ухура выдала сдержанную улыбку и через несколько секунд они вновь стояли в конференц-зале.

Вулканцы молча ожидали их решения. 

– Ну, – протянул Скотти, очень надеясь, что не совершает самую грандиозную ошибку в своей жизни, – в общем-то, мы согласны. Когда можно приступать?


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Скотти сам поражался собственной наивности. С его стороны было действительно глупо предполагать, что на всё про всё у них уйдёт пара часов и вулканцы, поблагодарив их за сотрудничество, умчатся в далёкие дали заниматься своими полными логики делами. Всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Сайлек принял их с Ухурой согласие со сдержанным одобрением, но даже не подумал ускорить процесс в связи со сложной обстановкой на корабле. Выслушав отнюдь непространные рассуждения Скотти о невероятной занятости всех членов экипажа, в особенности старшего офицерского состава, он просто попросил найти ему и его спутникам подходящие каюты, изолированные от остальных обитателей корабля, а на испытание потребовал явиться на следующий день точно в это время.

Такая наглость, говоря по совести, обескураживала, но вступать в перепалку с вулканцем, когда ты самолично подписался на все его условия, было бы по меньшей мере странно. Так что Скотти предоставил Ухуре право разместить гостей со всеми возможными удобствами, а сам отправился в инженерный отсек, чтобы заняться работой и не думать о том, что ему предстоит пережить в ближайшие несколько дней.

Работа успокаивала и отвлекала от навязчивых мыслей, но вечером, прежде чем рухнуть в кровать от усталости, Скотти нашёл в себе силы составить рапорт и отправить запрос на Землю, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию об их гостях. Результат пришёл только утром, сведения были краткими и неутешительными. Такие вулканцы действительно существовали, и такой корабль действительно находился в собственности Нового Вулкана. Остальные сведения были недоступны – вулканцы ревностно оберегали свои секреты, и приходилось довольствоваться только тем, что они сами были готовы предоставить остальному миру. При этом Звёздный Флот настоятельно рекомендовал оказать вулканцам всю возможную поддержку, и форма, в которой была изложена эта рекомендация, не оставляла сомнений, что относиться к ней лучше как полноценному приказу.

Ухуру Скотти увидел только, когда настало время делать ежедневный отчёт о состоянии дел. Она, как всегда, работала на мостике, сдержанная и сосредоточенная, и при встрече они обменялись стандартными вежливыми приветствиями, быть может немного более официальными, чем обычно, но и только. Даже опытный взгляд не мог обнаружить в ней беспокойства или нервозности, и Скотти решил, что лучше всего последовать её примеру, оставаясь хотя бы внешне спокойным. Но хватило его ненадолго. 

– …Что значит неразмыкающиеся контакты расплавились? – Скотти едва не перешёл на фальцет, – Павел, ты понимаешь, что из-за этого мы лишены подвижного соединения токоведущих деталей? Это катастрофа!

– Мы сумели сдержать очаг воспламенения, – по громкой связи продолжал докладывать Чехов, – займёмся заменой контактов немедленно.

– Надеюсь, никто не пострадал? – когда Скотти сумел-таки отдышаться, он вспомнил, что починкой аварийного участка занимались все-таки живые люди, но хмурый взгляд Ухуры, слышавшей каждое слово этого экспрессивного диалога, наглядно демонстрировал, что со своим беспокойством Скотти уже прилично опоздал.

– Пара ожогов первой степени, ничего существенного. 

– Тогда у вас есть три часа. – Скотти поёрзал в капитанском кресле. Бежать бы ему сейчас в двигательный отсек и самому взяться за дело, но вчерашнее обещание помочь связало его по рукам и ногам. – Если не успеете, мы безнадёжно отстанем от графика.

– Так точно, сэр! – выдал услужливое Павел, Скотти так и видел, как мичман в нетерпении приплясывает на месте, а Кинсер, за неимением другой кандидатуры, дёргает паренька за рукав, призывая побыстрее вернуться к работе. 

– Конец связи, – уныло ответил Скотти и хлопнул по кнопке интеркома. Интересно, Джим Кирк тоже сходил с ума всякий раз, как что-то шло не по плану? Решив, что вряд ли, ибо капитан сам каждый раз, преднамеренно или нет, рушил весь выстроенный логичным разумом Спока порядок действий, главный инженер мрачно проверил хронометр. 

– Нам пора, – подсказала вставшая у его плеча Ухура. Вот теперь вид у неё был встревоженный, и к своему стыду Скотти понимал, что его недавний срыв вовсе не внушал ей уверенности и надежды на должную ментальную поддержку. Он неловко прокашлялся.

– Да-да, пойдём, конечно.

Ухура согласно кивнула и направилась к двери турболифта, сохраняя тактичное молчание. Скотти поспешил за ней. Как кадет-первокурсник, забывший про зачёт, пытается за пять минут выучить по меньшей мере гигабайт информации, так и Скотти сейчас экстренными мерами старался привести свой разум в порядок. Естественно, безуспешно.

– Надеюсь, никаких сюрпризов не будет, – сказал он Ухуре, когда они вдвоём оказались на пороге конференц-зала. Но, само собой, мироздание тут же посмеялось над его бесхитростными желаниями.

Во-первых, они пришли позже вулканцев, те уже успели занять привычные места по одну сторону стола и взирали на их дуэт со сдержанным неодобрением, а во-вторых, на столе перед вулканцами обнаружился странного вида прибор. Всего лишь небольшая металлическая коробка с десятком мигающих индикаторов, но Скотти этого хватило, чтобы заподозрить неладное. Впрочем, не ему одному.

– Живите долго и процветайте, – решительно сказала Ухура, подняв правую руку в знакомом приветствии. Она прошла к своему креслу и, как и вчера, села напротив вулканцев, но теперь её внимание было приковано не к незваным гостям, а к прибору перед ними. – Простите, но я не предполагала, что для тренировки разума понадобятся какие-то дополнительные механизмы.

Её голос оставался ровным, но Скотти понял, что её вопрос продиктован не любопытством, а откровенным непониманием. Он отодвинул стул рядом с ней и теперь тоже уставился на прибор. По внешнему виду было трудно определить его назначение, гладкая поверхность не была испещрена ни рунами, ни какими другими символами, которые можно было ожидать увидеть на устройстве, явившемся из глубины вулканских веков. Ни антенн, ни других источников наружного излучения на нем тоже не было видно, весь секрет крылся внутри, так что он с равной вероятностью мог оказаться и оружием массового уничтожения, и детской игрушкой. 

– Разве контакт разумов не будет осуществляться напрямую? – задала ещё один вопрос Ухура, и Скотти был вынужден вынырнуть из инженерных грёз, чтобы оценить реакцию вулканцев.

Однако реакция эта была вполне ожидаемой. Минимум информации и максимум высокомерия.

– Естественно, мы не намерены связываться с вами телепатически лично, – ответил Сайлек, словно этими словами мог объяснить всё предстоящее действо. У Скотти заныло под ложечкой. Ему бы стоило порадоваться тому, что незнакомый инопланетянин не полезет в его голову своим сознанием, но что-то подсказывало Скотти, что плюсов в этом всё же искать не стоит. – Этот прибор – генератор ментальных симуляций, – продолжил Сайлек, и взгляд Ухуры стал ещё мрачнее, – благодаря ему вы сможете испытать весь спектр внутренних ощущений и выработать устойчивость к ментальным воздействиям. Если, конечно, приложите должные усилия.

– Я никогда не слышала, чтобы вулканцы пользовались дополнительными приборами для ментальных тренировок, – не сдавалась Ухура, Скотти был полностью солидарен с подозрительностью связистки. В общем-то, он сам по себе мало что слышал о вулканцах – все его знания об этой расе базировались исключительно на личном наблюдении за Споком, а сказать, что коммандер был образцовым вулканцем, можно было лишь с большой натяжкой. Но недавние события, связанные с торпедами Хана, подсказывали ему, что неизвестным механизмам, работающим без проводов на неизвестном источнике энергии, доверять не стоит, по крайней мере, вот так сразу без более тесного и глубокого знакомства.

– Нашей расе не свойственно раскрывать все свои секреты посторонним. Это логично, – также безэмоционально, как и всегда, ответил Сайлек, при первом попавшемся случае ввернув коронную вулканскую фразу, – либо вы соглашаетесь на эти условия, либо нет.

Что же? Скотти поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Ухуры – ей так же не нравилось происходящее, но сейчас она давала право голоса своему новоиспечённому компаньону. И что-то в этом было притягательное – находиться на одной волне с кем-то, помимо Кинсера, – а то, что этот кто-то мог ещё и членораздельно изъясняться, было особенно приятно.

– Вы сказали, что, когда подключите нас к этому прибору, – Скотти ткнул пальцем в неизвестную машину, – мы должны будем пройти испытания. Какие именно?

– Вы узнаете.

– Что мы должны будем делать?

– Вы поймёте, – похоже, с главным инженером Сайлек был гораздо менее словоохотлив.

– И тогда испытание закончится? – Скотти не терял надежды получить развёрнутый ответ, но не тут-то было.

– Если вы сделаете всё правильно, – сдержанно кивнул Сайлек.

– А если не правильно? – их диалог с вулканцем начал напоминать пинг-понг. Вот и сейчас Скотти совершил стремительный выпад, который моментально был отбит противником.

– Испытание начнётся с самого начала.

– То есть мы можем застрять в ментальной ловушке?

– Это нам неизвестно. При должном старании вы всегда найдете путь обратно.

Скотти снова переглянулся с Ухурой. Брови девушки были приподняты, уж чего-чего, а старания им было не занимать.

* * *

Мир на секунду исчез в белой вспышке, а потом вернулся вновь, раздираемый оглушающим скрежетом металла, воплем сигнала тревоги и криками людей, в спешке занимающих свои рабочие места. Сбитый с толку, Скотти покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, куда же его занесло. Трёх секунд оказалось достаточно, чтобы уловить главное: он на инженерной палубе, в реакторном отсеке «Энтерпрайз», и его кораблю плохо.

Пар со свистом вырывался из сочленений переборок, палуба под ногами ходила ходуном, а экраны мониторов алели от беспрестанно обновляющихся сведениях о поломках в первичных системах. Скотти мог бы предположить, что вулканцы решили устроить ему персональный инженерный ад, но вот одна загвоздка: он ни на йоту не верил, что у вулканцев есть чувство юмора. Они преследовали какие-то другие цели, только разгадать их замысел под вой сирены было абсолютно невозможно. 

Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, но даже во всём этом хаосе кое-что было совершенно неправильно. В инженерном отсеке Скотти оказался один, Ухуры рядом не было. Наверняка и для этого существовала какая-то дико рациональная причина, но Скотти было недосуг её выяснять. Не важно, что это было: галлюцинация, вызванная активизацией биохимии мозга, или же иллюзия, наведённая злосчастным прибором вулканцев, но его корабль разваливался на части, и вокруг не было никого, кто бы объяснил, какого чёрта следует делать.

Он метнулся к пульту управления отсеком: вся панель мигала сигналами тревоги, словно ёлка, обвешанная рождественской гирляндой. Но Скотти не стал вдаваться в подробности, а ударил кулаком по узлу связи и вызвал мостик.

Экран пошёл рябью, и через секунду он увидел лицо Ухуры. Взволнованное, напряжённое, но не испуганное или отчаянное. У Скотти отлегло от сердца, но сейчас была не та ситуация, чтобы показывать, насколько он рад найти её там, где ожидал.

– Какого чёрта у нас происходит? – просто выдохнул Скотти, стараясь перекричать гул ревущих турбин. – В какую игру эти садисты нас втянули?

На мгновение лицо Ухуры исчезло с экрана, Скотти увидел, как картинка перед ним сместила угол: Ухура корректировала положение камеры. Потом её лицо вновь заполнило весь экран.

– Нет, я не думаю, что это игра, – сказала она, быстро оглянувшись, а потом вновь посмотрев на Скотти. – Скорее, что-то более личное. Воспоминание.

– Что? – крикнул Скотти, понимая, что разбирает только половину слов девушки. Остальное приходилось читать по губам. – Какое ещё воспоминание? Они что? Хотят, чтобы мы пережили какой-то день?

Ухура кивнула. Глаза её были огромными, а ноздри раздувались от резких выдохов.

– Это не просто день. Это звёздная дата... – Ухура нервно откинула волосы за спину. – В общем, смотри сам. – И она открыла Скотти обзор на мостик. 

То, что происходило на мостике, не было его воспоминанием совершенно точно, но хватило и пары секунд, чтобы узнать тот злополучный день: две фигуры – капитан, облачённый в теперь уже такую непривычную чёрную водолазку, и его первый помощник – замерли напротив главного экрана корабля, где среди эфирного шума и помех безошибочно угадывалось рассерженное лицо ромуланца.

– Я лучше переживу гибель Ромулуса тысячу раз и умру в агонии, – едва ли не задыхаясь от собственного гнева, кричал он, – чем приму помощь от вас!

– Как угодно, – спокойно отозвался Кирк, занимая своё кресло и теперь уже обращаясь к Сулу, – фазеры к бою, огонь из всех стволов.

– Бог ты мой! – Скотти ухватился за ближайшую переборку, когда инженерный отсек содрогнулся от орудийной отдачи. – Ухура! Что мы должны делать?

На экране пульта управления вместо колоссального водоворота сингулярности и металлического крошева, бывшего всего минуту назад шахтёрским звездолётом ромуланцев, вновь появилось встревоженное лицо девушки.

– Если бы я знала! – Она сокрушённо пожала плечами. – «Энтерпрайз» тогда удалось спасти, может быть, теперь вулканцы хотят показать нам, что было бы, если бы мы попали в поток чёрной дыры?

Чудовищный скрежет сотряс звездолёт до самых его глубин, всё вокруг зашлось мелкой дрожью. Те немногочисленные инженеры, остававшиеся после битвы с «Нарадой» на ногах, всё ещё суетились, безрезультатно пытаясь, как-то компенсировать нагрузку на двигатели и равномерно распределить энергию среди повреждённых отсеков.

– Вытащи нас, Скотти! – Главный инженер невольно вздрогнул: сработал личный коммуникатор. Конечно же, ничего не подозревающий Джим действовал так, как и должен был, судя по их общим с Ухурой воспоминаниям.

– Как нечего делать! – проорал он в ответ, стараясь заглушить грохот, заполонивший всё вокруг.

– Ухура, я уже ничего не успею сделать! Мы попали в гравитационный колодец и на всех парах несёмся к центру сингулярности, только вот наш корабль не выдержит давления! Через пару минут мы все погибнем! – Выкинув бесполезный коммуникатор куда подальше, Скотти вновь вернулся к диалогу со связисткой.

– Нет, не погибнем, – Ухура отрицательно покачала головой, – просто симуляция начнётся заново. И нам опять придётся искать решение. Это всё ненастоящее. 

Где-то совсем близко от Скотти взорвался трубопровод, и его вполне ощутимо обдало волной жара. Скотти закашлялся, стараясь не думать о том, как Джим Кирк и остальные сейчас в ужасе мечутся по мостику, пытаясь отыскать главного инженера и спасти корабль. Ухура была права, ничего этого на самом деле не было, так почему же Скотти мучило такое мерзкое чувство, будто он всех подводит?

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь другие идеи? – прокричал Скотти, наклонившись ближе к экрану. – Хоть что-то, что мы можем сделать за ближайшие несколько минут? И прекратить всё это?

– У этого испытания должно быть логическое обоснование. Вулканцы не устроили бы нам эту тренировку, если бы не хотели нас чему-то научить, – быстро отозвалась Ухура, но её голос уже потерял былую уверенность. Мостик за её спиной начинал разваливаться на части, по потолку и стенам пошли трещины, и кораблю вот-вот грозила разгерметизация. – Это может быть всё что угодно, аналог теста Кобаяши Мару или изменённая версия Кхас-ван. Они назвали нас компаньонами, отправили сюда вдвоём, может, нам просто нужно оказаться в одном месте, и тогда мы всё поймём?

Скотти чертыхнулся, по выражению лица Ухуры было видно, что она просто стреляет наугад, перебирает варианты, хотя ни один не кажется ей правильным. Даже последний: от инженерной палубы до мостика не добраться за три минуты, а именно столько у них было. К тому же если бы вулканцы хотели испытать их вдвоём, то выбрали другое воспоминание, когда их не разделяло полкорабля. Но попробовать хоть что-то всё же стоило. 

– Жди меня у лифта, – крикнул Скотти в камеру. И бросился прочь от пульта управления. Он перебирался через лестницы и извилистые коридоры инженерного отсека, краем сознания подмечая удивлённые и испуганные взгляды своих подчинённых. Он знал, о чем они думали: главный инженер бросает их на краю катастрофы, бежит, словно крыса с корабля. И всё ради абсурдной возможности.

Но даже эта возможность того не стоила, Скотти не успел добежать до лифта, а искорёженная гравитация чёрной дыры уже начала рвать переборки на части. Собственного варпа «Энтерпрайз» оказалось недостаточно, чтобы противостоять этой разрушительной силе. В этом варианте реальности Скотти не взорвал варп-ядро, чтобы спасти корабль, а потому итог был предсказуем: корабль погиб, поглощённый неуёмным вихрем космической бури. И лишь белая вспышка заставила эту бурю утихнуть, но только для того, чтобы начать всё заново.

* * *

Он умирал медленно, в жутких судорогах, выброшенный в открытый космос, мечтая сделать лишь один глоток воздуха и понимая, что это теперь невозможно. Он умирал странно, оказавшись за горизонтом событий чёрной дыры и в полной мере ощущая, как на тело наваливаются силы, возникающие из-за искривления пространства и времени. Эти приливные силы сдавливали тело в одном направлении и растягивали в другом, а результат этого воздействия оригинальностью мог посоперничать даже с самыми смелыми фантазиями психически больного человека. Он умирал быстро и безболезненно в машинном отделении от взрыва ближайшего энергосберегающего блока, он умирал и умирал снова…

Но каждый раз обнаруживая себя в инженерном отсеке, Скотти знал, что всё это только иллюзия, молчаливые вулканцы призрачными фигурами маячили где-то за спиной, и даже в самый пик сильнейшей боли он не сдавался, как не сдавалась и Ухура. Это, надо было признать, служило неплохим стимулом держаться, ведь раскиснуть быстрее какой-то девчонки гордый шотландский мужчина себе позволить никак не мог. Вот и сейчас, не дожидаясь позывного связистки, не сверяя свою реальность и воспоминание, Скотти метался по инженерному отсеку, чтобы наконец-то выкарабкаться из глубокой ямы, именуемой kae'k'akkayam. Теперь для достижения цели казалось необходимым добраться до мостика, для того чтобы попасть в часть воспоминаний непосредственно самой Ухуры или, возможно, лично взглянуть на развернувшееся горнило чёрной дыры. Он точно не знал, но считал это приемлемым планом, а большего сейчас ему и не надо было.

– Лесли, живо проверь плазменные инжекторы, в одном из них нарушена герметичность, у тебя минута на то, чтобы её восстановить! Стейлз, немедленно перекалибруй катушку индуктивности антивещества вот по этой формуле! Все двигатели на максимум! – Скотти добрался до пульта ручного управления звездолётом, при этом едва не сбив с ног трёх не самых прытких из его команды инженеров. Он собирался без приказа капитана активировать обратный ход «Энтерпрайз» на максимальной варп-скорости, что тянуло по меньшей мере на саботаж. Но если это и могло сейчас кого-то волновать, то точно не Скотти.

Он должен был спасти корабль, изменить ход реальности и наконец-то разобраться с тем, что происходит. Скотти замер перед панелью управления. Он терял экипаж и команду достаточно раз, чтобы решиться на ещё один рискованный пункт плана. Отложенный сброс варп-ядра и его последующий взрыв, на случай, если скорости «Энтерпрайз» всё же не хватит, чтобы выбраться из космической бури. В прошлый раз такой взрыв придал кораблю ускорение, но в этот раз вполне мог и убить: другое расстояние, другая сила взрывной волны, но призрачный шанс всё же имелся. Скотти быстро ввёл контрольные цифры и снова, в очередной раз, побежал на мостик. В инженерном он уже больше ничего не мог сделать, а на мостике всё могло стать иначе. Он пробежал первый лестничный пролёт – вот сейчас капитан и Спок должны были перейти к решающей фазе разговора с Нероном, два поворота и длинный коридор – а вот сейчас настало время включения обратной тяги. 

Всё произошло, как и было задумано, Скотти чуть не упал, когда корабль резко тряхнуло, двигатели включились на максимум. Связь между «Энтерпрайз» и «Нарадой» в эту минуту наверняка прервалась, и капитан не успел предложить ромуланцам эвакуацию, но зато теперь «Энтерпрайз» на всех парах мчалась к своему спасению.

Скотти пробежал ещё три лестничных пролёта и оказался около лифта, но радоваться этому было слишком рано, он видел металлические двери лифта множество раз, но ещё ни разу не смог попасть внутрь. Он отчаянно надавил на кнопку вызова, и двери с готовностью разъехались в стороны, Скотти перевёл дух и понял, что его слух разрывает звенящая тишина, он больше не слышал изводящего разум треска лопающейся обшивки, и металл не корёжило от водоворота безумной гравитации. Его план, кажется, сработал. Как бы близко ни находилась сейчас «Энтерпрайз» от гравитационного колодца, но гибель ей пока не грозила. Это успокаивало и вселяло надежду, хоть подъём через десяток палуб и показался вечностью, а появление Скотти на мостике отнюдь не было встречено овациями. Благодаря задним сканерам звездолёта команда мостика в полном составе заворожено наблюдала, как в безумном водовороте сингулярности навсегда исчезают последние кусочки некогда огромного спрутообразного корабля ромуланцев. Почему «Энтерпрайз» вдруг без приказа начала отдаляться от зоны основного поражения, мягко увеличивая скорость, пока никого не волновало. Всё ещё не в силах отдышаться от спринтерского забега по палубам, Скотти облокотился на собственные колени, глотая воздух.

– Скотти, ты молодец, – прошептала положившая руку на его плечо Ухура. Он выпрямился, с торжественным трепетом готовый разделить их общую радость, всё ещё не веря, что первое испытание завершилось. Но связистка уже не смотрела на него, полностью поглощённая созерцанием вышедших из оцепенения людей на мостике.

– Курс домой, – скомандовал Джим Кирк, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку своего кресла и посылая лучезарную улыбку куда-то в сторону научной консоли.

– Есть, капитан! – живо отреагировал Сулу, активно орудуя рычагами и кнопками на пульте управления кораблем. Мрачное ожидание, заполонявшее мостик, в мгновение ока трансформировалось в открытое ликование. В прошлом, когда их корабль в действительности вырвался из цепких лап чудовищного притяжения чёрной дыры, Скотти не присутствовал на мостике, теперь же он в полной мере мог оценить радость своих друзей – воспоминания Ухуры давали вполне достоверную картину. Можно было не сомневаться, что данный отрезок времени не был искусственно созданным видением адской машины вулканцев. Но нарисовавшаяся было на его лице улыбка вмиг померкла, когда он заметил горькую морщинку, появившуюся в уголке рта Ухуры. Среди общего восторга членов экипажа лишь Спок оставался верен своей вулканской природе, однако даже он не мог устоять перед неуёмной радостью Джима Кирка и потому всё это время активно посылал одобрительные взгляды в сторону капитанского кресла. О присутствии на мостике своей девушки, которая, как и все, чудом избежала гибели, образцовый вулканец, кажется, позабыл.

Скотти неловко кашлянул и переступил с ноги на ногу. 

– Как ты считаешь, почему испытание продолжается?

Но Ухура не успела ответить, корабль вновь тряхнуло, и все, кто был на мостике, полетели со своих мест в разные стороны. Вновь завыли сигналы тревоги и по главному экрану поползли трещины, словно тонкий лёд трескался от внезапного удара. Лоб Скотти вмиг покрылся испариной, а руки похолодели. Он понял, что произошло, раньше, чем об этом успел доложить Сулу. Обратный отсчёт закончился, и варп-ядро корабля было выброшено в открытый космос, чтобы силой своего взрыва отдалить «Энтерпрайз» от Чёрной дыры. Но расчёт, сделанный второпях, нёс слишком много погрешностей, и ударная волна, в реальности спасшая корабль, стала его палачом в мрачной иллюзии вулканцев. 

Скотти перехватил взгляд Ухуры, полный ужаса и испепеляющего гнева. Они оба знали, что им предстоит пережить и по чьей вине. Удача подвела Скотти и на этот раз, он снова совершил ошибку, а значит, и эта ветка реальности должна была привести их чудовищному, но неизбежному финалу. Собственная гравитация корабля отказала, и люди на мостике завертелись, словно разноцветные шарики в детской погремушке. Корабль несколько раз перевернуло, и переборки между палубами начали складываться, как в старинной игре в домино. Теперь уже не Чёрная дыра, а собственное варп-ядро корабля вело его к неминуемой гибели. Защитные экраны держались ещё несколько секунд, а потом корабль сотряс один мощный взрыв, и Скотти вновь открыл глаза в инженерном отсеке. 

У него больше не было сил сопротивляться или искать решение, он видел перед собой только полные ужаса глаза Ухуры и хотел только одного: чтобы его корабль остался целым. Он дошёл до точки кипения, и ему было, в сущности, плевать, какой вселенской истине хотели научить их с Ухурой вулканцы. Сигнальный датчик интеркома тревожно горел неотвеченным вызовом, но Скотти не стал отвечать своей компаньонке, как и не стал искать способ добраться до мостика. Он делал ровно то, что делал полтора года назад. «Максимальный варп, врубай! – Я все соки выжимаю, капитан! – Всех соков недостаточно! Какие есть варианты? – Взорвать варп-ядро рядом с кораблем, чтобы нас взрывной волной отбросило на безопасное расстояние!»

И отчаянный крик капитана «Давай, давай, давай!». Скотти, как в бреду, метался по инженерному отсеку, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. Он выгнал всех, кого можно, на другие палубы, он сам ввёл данные в компьютер и стал ждать. Корабль вновь трясло, Скотти буквально физически ощущал, как «Энтерпрайз» затягивает в гравитационный колодец. А потом её вдруг отпустило, словно перерезали туго натянутый поводок. И корабль полетел вперёд, всё набирая и набирая скорость, прочь от Чёрной дыры, прочь от ещё одной смерти. Скотти схватился руками за парапет и зажмурился, ожидая, что вот-вот снова услышит сигнал тревоги, что опять случится что-то ужасное и у него не будет времени всё исправить, но корабль издавал только усталый, но равномерный гул, жил своей привычной жизнью, и когда Скотти рискнул открыть глаза, то увидел перед собой не запотевшие от пара переборки инженерного отсека, а трёх вулканцев, с полным безразличием взиравших на него с противоположной стороны стола. 


	3. Chapter 3

Рядом вздохнула Ухура, ещё не полностью отдавая отчёт своим действиям, Скотти схватил её за плечи:

– Ты как? В норме?

Девушка едва заметно кивнула, этого простого движения хватило, чтобы гнев, кипевший внутри Скотти, выплеснулся на вулканцев, словно масло с раскалённой сковородки.

– Что это за хрень только что была?! – он вскочил со своего стула, нисколько не заботясь о том, каким негативным образом будет воспринята вулканцами его излишняя эмоциональность. Безумная злость и даже ярость были главным его оружием. И сейчас Скотти был готов рубить и сечь всё вокруг.

– Мы осознаем, через что вам с мисс Ухурой пришлось пройти, – ровно ответил Сайлек. Несмотря на то что вулканец сидел, а главный инженер возвышался над ним, буравя тяжёлым взглядом, раскаяния или сочувствия в глазах вулканца не было и в помине.

– Это был ад!

– Это был первый этап тренировки, – спокойно поправил Сайлек, – механизм сам определил, какие мысли или воспоминания спровоцируют оптимальный отклик неокрепшего разума. В этом нет нашей вины.

– Да, естественно это всё наша больная фантазия! – Скотти чувствовал, что расходится не на шутку, но Ухура перехватила его руку, и это на несколько секунд заставило его прийти в себя.

– Подобные занятия редко бывают приятными, нам очень жаль, – по наглым вулканским глазам Скотти без труда мог определить, что ни черта ему было не жаль, но счёл нужным промолчать, а то не ровен час полез бы на Сайлека с кулаками.

– Но мы справились? – к удивлению Скотти, Ухура если и испытывала те же яркие эмоции, что и он, то в высшей степени профессионально это скрывала. – Я имею в виду, есть ли вероятность, что это действительно поможет мне вступить в ментальную связь с вулканцем, когда придёт время?

– Вы не безнадёжны, – великодушно ответил Сайлек, – но одной тренировки мало, как вы понимаете. Завтра в это же время мы будем ждать вас здесь, а пока вы свободны.

Всё ещё сжимая руку поднявшейся со стула Ухуры, Скотти, твёрдо чеканя шаг и не проронив ни слова, направился к выходу. Внутри него бурлил гнев, и теперь он был направлен не только на вулканцев.

– Так ты говоришь, с тобой всё нормально? – спросил он Ухуру, когда решил, что они отошли достаточно далеко от конференц-зала и его слова не достигнут ушей вулканцев.

Ухура коротко кивнула, а Скотти разозлился ещё больше. Она лгала ему, и они оба это прекрасно понимали. Никто не мог оставаться спокойным после того, что только что произошло. Даже у вулканцев не могло быть такой выдержки, не то что у человеческой девушки, а какой бы железной ни хотела казаться Ухура, она оставалась человеком, со всеми присущими их виду слабостями. 

– Я тебе не верю, – без обиняков сказал Скотти и встретил взгляд, полный негодования. 

– Это твоё право, – грозно ответила Ухура, – мы прошли испытание, и это я считаю главным.

Скотти оставалось только присвистнуть.

– Прошли, значит? – сказал он, свирепо посмотрев ей в глаза. – И как же мы его прошли? Я двенадцать раз видел, как гибнет «Энтерпрайз», двенадцать раз убивал свой экипаж только для того, чтобы проверить сработает ли очередная догадка. А ответ оказался в том, что ничего не надо делать! – Скотти набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, потому что останавливаться он не собирался. – Так какой во всём этом смысл? Что мы должны были вынести из этого испытания? Что мы ходим по краю пропасти, и любая ошибка может привести к катастрофе? Если мне не объяснили это вулканцы, так, может, объяснишь ты?

– Я ничего не собираюсь тебе объяснять! Потому что сама ничего не знаю, – вспылила Ухура, теперь и её глаза были полны гнева, она упёрла руки в бока и немедленно превратилась в ту мятежную валькирию, которая всегда так восхищала Скотти, но от которой лучше было держаться подальше. – Каких ответов ты ждёшь от меня? Я всего лишь понимаю их язык. Это не значит, что я понимаю их самих.

– Но ты же встречаешься с вулканцем, – контратаковал Скотти, почти превратившись в пепел под взглядом Ухуры. 

– Это тоже ничего не значит, – вновь ответила она, и теперь между ними двоими словно пробежала молния. – И вот об этом я совершенно точно не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать.

Скотти в отчаянии покачал головой. Непробиваемая, вот она какая. Им определённо было бы легче, если бы Ухура не строила между ними стены. Они были на одной стороне, именно эту мысль он хотел до неё донести, но, кажется, сделал только хуже.

Ухура нервно повела плечом и гордо вскинула подбородок.

– Стоит ли мне считать, что ты отказываешься от своего обещания и больше не собираешься участвовать в испытаниях?

Скотти подавил рвущийся наружу стон. Стоило ожидать, что именно такой вывод она и сделает. Что он струсил и решил её бросить. 

– Нет, я буду на месте завтра в нужное время, – стараясь унять нервную дрожь, сообщил он, – а теперь, думаю, нам нужно вернуться к работе. В каких бы вулканских игрищах мы ни принимали участие, работу за нас никто не сделает.

Последнее, чего хотел Скотти, так это обидеть Ухуру, но его слова прозвучали не иначе как укор. Она ещё выше вздёрнула подбородок, однако продолжать перепалку не стала.

– Я немедленно приступлю к своим непосредственным обязанностям, сэр, – выпалила она, словно выплюнув в лицо Скотти последнее слово. – Будьте уверенны, я не нуждаюсь в дополнительных напоминаниях о том, что именно мне следует делать на этом корабле.

Высокие каблуки ударили о металлический пол палубы, Ухура развернулась на месте и быстрым шагом пошла прочь от Скотти. Ждать, что ещё скажет новоявленный компаньон, было выше её достоинства.

– Вот и чудесно! – крикнул ей в спину Скотти, в полной мере осознавая, насколько это было по-ребячески, но в то же время чувствуя радость от того, что последнее слово осталось за ним.

* * *

– А! Капитан, вы вернулись! – Скотти не сразу сообразил, что прозвучавшее солидное приветствие было адресовано именно ему. Чехов, как обычно, не скупился на высокие чины, и, едва главный инженер переступил порог двигательного отсека, предстал перед ним с отчётом. – Пожар полностью устранён, подвижное соединение токоведущих деталей восстановлено, а ещё мне доложили с мостика, – тут Пашка перешёл на быстрый доверительный шёпот, – вас же никто не мог отыскать целых два часа, а коммуникатор молчал, – после чего продолжил в нормальном звуковом диапазоне, – так вот, с мостика сообщили, что заработал главный сканер. Правда же, это замечательно, сэр! – довольный энсин приподнялся на носках, с улыбкой ожидая похвалу от начальства.

– Да-да, – машинально ответил Скотти, с затаённой тревогой осматриваясь по сторонам. Что и говорить, недавнее испытание перенесло его паранойю на новый, доселе невиданный уровень. – Чехов, продолжай в том же духе, а мне надо тут всё проверить. – Всё ещё пытаясь осмыслить дюжину провальных испытаний и массовых смертей на «Энтерпрайз», увиденных в течение всего лишь двух часов, Скотти осторожно начал свой обход. Несомненно, инженеры работали в полную силу, все ребята были профи в своём деле, но мысль, что малейшая ошибка была способна привести к фатальному исходу целого звездолёта, стала практически навязчивой. Запереться бы в каюте на пару дней в обнимку с техническими журналами и высокоградусной заначкой под кроватью, но нет же, положение обязывало быть коммуникабельным и трезвым все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Изучив содержимое очередного трубопровода, Скотти не сдержал горький вздох. Естественно, его тут же подёргали за рукав откуда-то снизу. Кинсер, хоть и предпочитал молчаливый образ жизни, всегда безошибочно улавливал подавленное настроение главного инженера. Вот и сейчас в знак поддержки низкорослый гуманоид протягивал своему другу свежую, только что добытую в лаборатории гидропоники морковку. Не виски, конечно, но это тоже было, как сказал бы Спок, приемлемо. С благодарностью Скотти принял предложенное угощение.

– … и она мне, значит, говорит, – Скотти, как мог, скопировал голос Ухуры, получилось жутко, но вполне правдоподобно, – я непременно приступлю к своим обязанностям, сэр. И знаешь что? – Скотти повертел гаечным ключом у носа Кинсера. – Это её сээээр, аж до мурашек пробирает, понимаешь, о чём я?

Кинсер если и понимал, то ничем это не выразил, а лишь сверкнул огромными чёрными глазищами и передал Скотти новую порцию саморезов. Надо сказать, работа руками в совокупности с разговорами по душам, пусть и однонаправленными, помогли Скотти отчасти прийти в себя.

Он вполне благополучно перенёс целую смену, лишь единожды дав своим подчинённым повод недоумённо переглянуться. Когда его спросили, что лучше, восстановить сначала первый или второй энергоблок, Скотти больше десяти минут не мог дать окончательный ответ, всё прикидывая, какое из его решений принесёт кораблю меньший вред, если он всё-таки ошибётся. До этого дня Скотти даже не колебался бы с ответом, но чёртова машина вулканцев всё-таки подточила его уверенность, заставив анализировать то, что раньше диктовала интуиция.

Поэтому, несмотря на удачный ремонт в инженерном и отлаженный главный сканер, в свою каюту Скотти вернулся в мрачном расположении духа. Ему не хотелось думать о завтрашнем дне, но мысли рождали всё новые и новые предположения о том, какую же пакость готовят ему вулканцы. Скотти постарался прогнать эти мысли из головы, но им на смену пришли другие, связанные с Ухурой. И это было гораздо хуже. Потому что мучиться вопросами, какого же мнения о его персоне лейтенант Ухура, он не привык и привыкать не собирался.

Сон всё не шёл, и Скотти ворочался в душной полудрёме, раз за разом прокручивая события прошедшего дня. А когда ему всё-таки удалось заснуть, то ему приснился кошмар, в котором «Энтерпрайз» по-прежнему падала в Чёрную дыру, а он бегал по пустым палубам, стараясь отыскать хоть кого-то, но за каждым поворотом натыкался на вулканцев, смеющихся ему в лицо мерзким торжествующим смехом. 

Проснулся он, покрытый испариной, а хронометр услужливо подсказал, что проспал он не более часа, и Скотти, чертыхаясь, поднялся с постели. Он понимал, что больше ему не уснуть, да и засыпать, по чести, совсем не хотелось. Лучше было вновь занять голову делами, и Скотти отправился в инженерный, туда, где он всегда чувствовал себя нужным и значимым. 

– Ну, что? Есть какие-нибудь хорошие новости? – спросил он вахтенного офицера, занимавшегося расчетами за компьютерной панелью. 

– Конечно, сэр, – ответил ему энсин и передал падд со свежим отчётом, – лейтенант Томпсон и мичман Чен закончили тестирование гравикомпенсаторов.

Скотти подумал, что ослышался, или, может, после вулканского испытания с головой у него всё-таки стало совсем неладно.

– Если мне не изменяет память, лейтенант Томпсон должен был нести вахту на мостике и чинить усилители связи? Так каким же образом он оказался в инженерном?

Энсин растерянно пожал плечами.

– Его заменила лейтенант Ухура, сказала, что сама закончит ремонт усилителей. Мне связаться с ней, чтобы выяснить подробности?

Скотти задумчиво уставился на интерком. Он не знал, злиться ему, радоваться или начинать волноваться. Ухура могла отправиться на мостик, чтобы доказать ему, что она способна отработать две смены даже после испытаний у вулканцев, она могла сделать это, просто потому что хотела компенсировать время, потраченное на тренировку, но гораздо вероятнее – она оказалась там, потому что, как и Скотти, не смогла заснуть и решила работой отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей. И вот последний вариант заставил его испытать странное гнетущее чувство, когда чужую боль воспринимаешь острее, чем свою. Но Скотти напомнил себе, что она не нуждается в его сочувствии, что всё, что она готова ему открыть, так это несгибаемую волю и упрямый характер, а потому он отрицательно покачал головой и отправился проверить, так ли уж стабильны протестированные Томпсоном и Ченом гравикомпенсаторы.

* * *

– Привет? – Скотти неуверенно повел плечом, когда за несколько минут до начала второго испытания встретился с Ухурой у закрытых автоматических дверей, ведущих прямиком в огненную преисподнюю – облюбованный вулканцами конференц-зал.

– Привет, – голос девушки звучал ровно и в какой-то степени даже отстранёно. В её внешности не было и намека на бессонную ночь или усталость. Наоборот, было ясно, что Ухура настроена ещё более решительно, чем вчера, и за этой решимостью Скотти не видел и тени возможной обиды на него. – Нам пора.

Он кивнул, позволяя последующим событиям беспрепятственно идти своим чередом. Без долгих вступлений вулканцы вновь усадили их с Ухурой плечом к плечу и включили свою машину. Ровные светлые стены зала совещаний мигнули и пропали, чтобы на их место пришли гладкие, пестрящие индикаторами сканеров панели капитанского мостика.

– Спок! – Кричал капитан, облокотившись на главный пульт управления. Джим Кирк был облачён в серебристый костюм, который сильно, по мнению Скотти, даже чересчур, облегал его тело. С волос и одежды капитана то и дело вниз срывались капли, под его ногами скопилась небольшая лужица воды.– Никто не знает правил лучше, чем ты! Ведь должно же быть хоть одно исключение!

Скотти невольно хмыкнул, он узнал место и время – судя по его воспоминаниям, ничего сверхужасного ни корабль, ни экипаж в ближайшее время не ждало. Он отыскал глазами Ухуру и на миг оторопел: помнится, когда это происходило с ними на самом деле, он разглядывал рыб за иллюминатором, и, как оказалось, напрасно – вернувшаяся с задания девушка была облачена в такую же откровенную форму, что и капитан, только, помимо всего прочего, её форма имела жгучий красный оттенок. Это ещё больше притягивало взгляд к её идеальной фигуре. Стараясь не выдать своего замешательства, Скотти послал ей бодрую улыбку. Она кивнула, давая понять, что разделяет мнение главного инженера о том, что в данном случае их вмешательства не понадобится.

– Нет, – тем временем сквозь шум помех звучал голос Спока, – подобные действия нарушат первую директиву.

– Заткнись, Спок! – вперёд вышел доктор Маккой, так же как и капитан, оставляющий за собой на полу, словно гигантская улитка, влажные следы. – Мы пытаемся тебя спасти!

– Доктор, потребности большинства весомее, чем меньшинства, – продолжал упорствовать Спок, тем самым всё более и более усиливая уверенность Скотти – сценарий не отходил от их ожиданий ни на шаг.

– Спок! – не сдавался капитан, голос его срывался на крик. – Речь идет о твоей жизни!

– Никогда нельзя… – дальнейшую речь Спока заглушили густые помехи. Больше коммандера слышно не было. Находившиеся на мостике офицеры невольно заёрзали на своих местах, гибель члена экипажа такие смелые и отважные люди обязаны были воспринимать легко, без переживаний, но гиперактивный капитан заставил их привыкнуть к тому, что безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает. 

– Спок! – отчаянно крикнул Джим и обернулся к ожидающей развязки Ухуре. – Попытайтесь восстановить связь!

Ухура кивнула и кинулась к консоли связи. Скотти знал, что это была лишь игра – видимость работы. Он прекрасно помнил, что связь со Споком так и не была восстановлена, а значит, действия связистки не имели никакого смысла.

– До детонации девяносто секунд, сэр, – доложил Чехов. Скотти кинул ещё один тревожный взгляд в сторону Ухуры. Куда вело это испытание, он пока не мог понять, но действие явно подходило к финалу.

– Будь я там, – задумчиво проговорил Джим Кирк, изучая диаграмму вулканической активности на главном экране «Энтерпрайз», – как бы Спок поступил?

– Дал бы тебе умереть, – сквозь зубы процедил доктор Маккой.

На какой-то миг на мостике воцарилась мертвая тишина, весь экипаж, затаив дыхание, ждал дальнейшего приказа капитана. Даже Ухура оставила в покое цветные кнопки на своей консоли, она не сводила карих глаз с белобрысого затылка Кирка.

– Боунз, ты прав, – наконец огласил своё решение капитан. – Сулу, остаёмся на месте.

– Что??? – голоса Ухуры и Скотти смешались в едином крике, но, похоже, голос самого Скотти всё-таки прозвучал громче.

* * *

Исходя из какой-то внутренней убеждённости, Скотти ожидал, что следующим, что он увидит, будет белый всполох, и испытание начнётся заново. Слишком велико было его потрясение, чтобы предвидеть продолжение этого дикого фарса. Но Скотти ошибался, испытание не закончилось и не повторилось, все действующие лица остались на своих местах, и даже они с Ухурой замерли в оцепенении, не веря тому, что только что услышали. Скотти с ужасом смотрел на капитана, уже не видя в нём Джима Кирка, – это был другой человек, тёмный близнец, странная копия, двойник, порождённый холодным расчётом вулканской машины. То, что сейчас произошло, какой выбор он сделал, этого никогда бы не случилось в действительности, настоящий капитан никогда бы не позволил Споку умереть. Не позволил бы, и всё тут. Потому что это был Джим Кирк и это был Спок, и никто во Вселенной не мог представить их по отдельности.

Но секунды капали, отнимая у Спока шанс на спасение, и единственным звуком, разрушающим зловещую тишину мостика, был звук помех, идущий из интеркома. 

Первой очнулась Ухура, она скинула блестящую гарнитуру с уха и рывком поднялась со своего места.

– Капитан, я прошу вас пересмотреть это решение. – Она говорила громко, но спокойно. Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, это была всего лишь иллюзия. Спок не умирал в жерле вулкана, и всё, что сейчас нужно было сделать, это остановить испытание, запрограммированное бездушной машиной. Да, они ошиблись, думая, что смогут, как и в первый раз, выйти победителями, всего лишь повторив в мельчайших подробностях все свои действия, но, может быть, в этот раз смысл был в другом – вернуть всё на свои места. То есть каким-то образом спасти Спока?

– Вот именно, – поддержал Ухуру Скотти, в три шага оказавшись рядом с капитаном. Один голос ничего не значил, но два могли склонить чашу весов в нужную сторону. – Пока ещё есть время, позвольте мне поднять «Энтерпрайз» и вытащить Спока транспортаторным лучом на корабль.

Но Джим Кирк только тряхнул головой.

– Вы что, не слышали моего приказа? – спросил он в недоумении, глядя на бунт связистки и главного инженера. – Мы не будем нарушать первую директиву. Даже ради Спока.

Он казался расстроенным, и может, даже потерянным, но Скотти уже не мог испытывать сострадание к этому человеку. Девяносто секунд превратились в сорок, и это был минимум для того, чтобы что-то сделать. Скотти лихорадочно соображал, что он может предпринять помимо словесных увещеваний, но по сути вариант у него был только один – активировать команду экстренного всплытия корабля, и тогда вопрос с первой директивой решился бы сам собой. Но это также означало вырубить кого-то из навигаторов. Наверное, будь это первое испытание, Скотти бы ещё колебался, но только вчера ему дюжину раз пришлось наблюдать гибель своего корабля, и вмазать Сулу или Чехову сейчас было проще простого. Однако Сулу как будто предчувствовал этот манёвр и, встав, перегородил Скотти дорогу к своему посту. За мелкой перепалкой сорок секунд быстро обратились в ноль, и Скотти услышал, как ахнула Ухура. Там, на поверхности, энергия реакций холодного синтеза вырвалась наружу, замораживая горячие недра вулкана, спасая аборигенов от гибели, делая их миссию успешной и безукоризненно правильной. Но ещё это означало, что Спок погиб и что они провалили испытание. Ничего уже нельзя было исправить, корабль лишился своего первого помощника, а они лишились друга, и белая вспышка, оборвавшая этот виток реальности, подтвердила это самым ясным образом.

* * *

И снова чудовищная карусель начала своё движение по кругу. После первого же провала, толком не сговариваясь, они с Ухурой пришли к одинаковому выводу, что цель испытания – спасение жизни Спока. И несмотря на то, что каждый из них отчётливо понимал, что всё это лишь иллюзия, созданная странным механизмом вулканцев абстракция раз за разом отнимала у них всё больше сил.

Времени на какие-либо действия у них было не так-то много – всего лишь три минуты, а потому первоначально они выбрали самый очевидный путь – перехват управления звездолётом, что само по себе было трудновыполнимой задачей. Именно поэтому не успел Скотти и глазом моргнуть, как число провалов перевалило за дюжину, а ещё позже – за две. В одно мгновение их окружение, коллеги и друзья – без преувеличения самые близкие и родные люди – стали врагами. Скотти потерял счёт попыткам добраться до пульта управления: несколько раз его сбивал с ног Сулу, несколько – худосочный Павел Чехов, а однажды из-за угла ближайшей консоли он нарвался на подножку от Кинсера. Ухуре тоже не везло, она то и дело получала в шею лошадиную дозу транквилизатора – где доктор Маккой мог прятать шприц, можно было лишь догадываться, и капитан, обороняясь, не единожды скручивал ей руки за спиной. 

– Я так больше не могу, – после очередной белой вспышки и упущенной возможности помочь Споку выдал Скотти. Он стоял, согнувшись пополам, и пытался отдышаться. Что и говорить, пережить без последствий удар, нанесённый точно в солнечное сплетение дежурящим на мостике андроидом, было делом не из лёгких.

– Ты прав, – ответила Ухура, она тоже взяла тайм-аут и теперь отрешённо наблюдала за действиями, а точнее бездействием капитана и его экипажа. Во время предыдущего испытания она не подавала ни малейших признаков слабости, теперь же Скотти всё явственнее и чётче видел признаки растерянности и, что ещё хуже, паники. И что бы он сам себе не говорил, но все эмоциональные переживания Ухуры рикошетом били и по нему тоже. Она старалась оставаться непоколебимой, но каждый новый провал, каждая неудачная попытка подтачивали её стальную волю, размывали границы её самообладания, и только желание сохранить перед ним лицо помогали ей всё же удерживать контроль над своими эмоциями. Было ли это благом, Скотти не знал, но чувствовал, что для них обоих лучше завершить испытания до того, как её самоконтроль даст сбой. 

– Всё дело в Кирке, – после короткой паузы добавила Ухура. Они уже не следили за переговорами на мостике, слова капитана, доктора Маккоя и самого Спока, словно в испорченном плеере, раз за разом повторялись с неизменной точностью. Офицеры, сидящие на своих постах, были поглощены этой жуткой беседой и никто не обращал внимания на связистку и главного инженера, обсуждающих какие-то свои вопросы за их спинами, – решение должен принять он.

– Но как? – поразился Скотти. – Ты же видишь, ему плевать на Спока. Не знаю, что вулканцы заложили в эту программу, но это уже не наш капитан. – Скотти обвёл взглядом Сулу, Чехова и остальных. – И они тоже. Никто из них нам не поможет. А самим нам его не убедить. Да и какие слова мы можем ему сказать?

По крайней мере Скотти не знал таких слов, а вот взгляд Ухуры вспыхнул, и было в нём что-то такое, что заставило Скотти испугаться не на шутку. Какая-то нездоровая смесь отчаяния и решимости. Словно раненое животное решается на последний безумный шаг, уже не для того чтобы спасти свою жизнь, но нанести смертельный удар коварному врагу. Скотти и сам понимал, что дальше так продолжаться не может, нет, он ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что не останется во власти адской машины навечно. Если их не отпустят сами вулканцы, то рано или поздно кто-нибудь из экипажа хватится главного инженера и офицера связи, и бесконечное испытание всё же обретёт свой конец. Но вопрос заключался в другом – что останется от их разумов к тому времени? Даже у самого прочного металла есть свой предел прочности, каков предел у человека, которого раз за разом заставляют переживать страдания того, кого он по-настоящему любит? Этот вопрос лучше было обсуждать в теории, но их заставили столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу.

Скотти с волнением посмотрел на Ухуру. 

– Что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил он тревожным шепотом.

– Всего лишь вразумить капитана, – ответила она и в очередной бесчисленный раз пошла к центру мостика, где Джим Кирк уже принял решение принести в жертву правилам жизнь Спока. 

– Капитан, мы должны спасти Спока, – голосом Ухуры можно было резать алмазы, но Джим Кирк удостоил связистку лишь мимолётным взглядом. Быстро отвернувшись от неё, он тихо проговорил:

– Я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства, лейтенант, но в данной ситуации мы бессильны… – подобный разговор происходил уже не в первый раз, а потому Ухура нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой так, словно бы отгоняя стаю назойливых мух, и резко прервала набившую оскомину речь капитана.

– Кирк! Не вешай мне лапшу на уши! – вспылила она. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что можно сделать!

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Подними корабль и телепортируй Спока на борт.

– Это невозможно.

– Кто сказал?

– Я сказал! И здесь, – Джим Кирк указал пальцем на пол, – любое мое слово – закон! Вернитесь на пост, лейтенант.

– Да чёрт тебя возьми! – вскричала Ухура и влепила Кирку звонкую пощёчину на глазах у всей изумлённой команды мостика. Будь это реальность, служебная карьера Ухуры была бы кончена в один миг, а сама она получила бы бесплатный билет на посещение трибунала о собственном исключении из Звёздного Флота. И хотя всё происходящее было всего лишь иллюзией, совершённый Ухурой проступок был вопиющим. Скотти понимал – она дошла до предела. – Да очнись же ты! – продолжала кричать Кирку Ухура. – Вспомни, что Спок для тебя значит!

В глазах у неё уже стояли слёзы, она отшатнулась от капитана и зажала рот руками, словно бы не веря тому, что только что произнесла подобные слова. Преодолевая расстояние, отделявшее их друг от друга, Скотти бросился к ней, но не успел проделать и половину пути: мостик вдруг пошёл мелкой рябью, стремительно тускнея и обесцвечиваясь, и уже через мгновение перед глазами предстали ничем не примечательные стены конференц-зала и три безэмоциональных вулканца, сидящие за круглым столом.

– Вы прошли второе испытание, – размеренно начал Сайлек, но звук отодвигаемого стула его прервал. 

– Полагаю, завтра в это же время и в этом же месте? – язвительно осведомилась оказавшаяся на ногах Ухура, Скотти видел, как она тяжело дышала, на её скулах ходили желваки. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она могла бы наброситься с кулаками и на своих так называемых учителей, но дождавшись сдержанного кивка от Сайлека, лишь кивнула в ответ и поспешила на выход.

* * *

Не сказав ни слова вулканцам, Скотти опрометью бросился вслед за Ухурой. Трудно сказать, чего он боялся больше: увидеть, что она рыдает, не в силах двинуться с места, или что быстро уходит прочь от конференц-зала, ослеплённая гневом. Но ни того, ни другого не было. Ухура стояла здесь же, облокотившись на переборку, и бездумно смотрела на стену перед собой. Как будто она истратила всю себя до капли и теперь энергии в ней оставалось только на то, чтобы оставаться живой.

Она не отреагировала, даже когда Скотти подошёл ближе и взял её за руки. Её пальцы были холодными как лёд – удивительно, учитывая, что она этими самыми руками всего минуту назад влепила пощёчину Кирку. Хотя, может, этому как раз и не стоило удивляться, то была иллюзия, а в реальности всё было по-другому. Скотти молчал, даже не пытаясь придумать слов утешения. Таких, наверное, не существовало. Он мог только баюкать её ладони в своих руках, надеясь отогреть их хотя бы немного.

Прошло несколько томительных минут, прежде чем Ухура всё-таки на него взглянула.

– Наверное, я кажусь тебе жалкой, – сказала она, горько усмехнувшись.

Скотти отчаянно замотал головой. Она не могла казаться ему жалкой. Опустошённой – да, запутавшейся – может быть. Но только не жалкой. Никогда и нигде. 

Его самого трясло после прошедшего испытания, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, рёбра ныли, как будто ему действительно несколько раз дали под дых, и почему-то не хватало воздуха. Мысль о работе или ремонте даже не пришла Скотти в голову. Зато пришла другая, более разумная. 

– Нам надо идти, – сказал он Ухуре и, не выпуская её руки, двинулся по коридору. Она не пыталась сопротивляться, может быть, впервые в жизни доверившись его воле. Но Скотти это совсем не радовало, было в этой покорности что-то неестественное, и он в очередной раз убедился, что принял единственно верное решение.

– Куда мы идём? – всё-таки спросила Ухура, когда они проехали несколько палуб на лифте.

– В лазарет, – просто ответил Скотти, – потолкуем с доктором М’бенгой, пусть он скажет, что эти изверги с нами сделали. 

– Почему ты думаешь, они с нами что-то сделали? – Ухура как будто бы ещё глубже ушла в себя. – Вполне вероятно, что всё так и должно быть.

– В смысле? – не понял Скотти.

– Возможно, мы испытываем на себе действие по ментальному усовершенствованию разума. – Ухура пожала плечами, – это эффект такой, и на самом деле прогресс очевиден, и результат уже есть.

Скотти засомневался: в словах Ухуры могла крыться правда, но если вулканское «улучшение» работы мозга выглядело именно так, то лично сам Скотти не был уверен, что действительно желает такого «улучшения».

– Вот пусть нам доктор и скажет, – ответил он, утягивая Ухуру в открывшиеся двери лазарета.

В отсутствие всевидящего ока и карающей руки Леонарда Маккоя здесь царило некое запустение и наблюдался несвойственный медотсеку беспорядок, а всё потому, что заменяющий простого сельского врача М’бенга, почувствовав дух свободы, вступил в стадию углублённого изучения физиологии вулканцев. Именно поэтому медицинский стол главного врача был завален всевозможными информационными паддами и даже настоящими рукописями о вулканцах или на вулканском. Скотти знал об увлечении М’бенги самой логичной расой в Галактике, потому ещё в первый день прилёта вулканских гостей дал ему специальное распоряжение не искать с ними ненужных встреч. Однако о масштабах этого увлечения до сегодняшнего дня ему приходилось лишь догадываться. На «Энтерпрайз» долго ходила байка о том, что, ещё будучи кадетом, М’бенга удостоился чести проходить практику на Старом Вулкане, чему помешало уничтожение планеты свихнувшимся ромуланцем Нероном. Но постигшая Вулкан трагедия никоим образом не ослабила интерес М’бенги к коренным жителям теперь уже несуществующего мира, а даже наоборот – усилила. Хлебом не корми, дай лишь поизучать остроухих. Скотти уже давно догадывался, что привычка старпома избегать близлежащие районы к медотсеку была продиктована чувством самосохранения – страхом попасться в руки голодному до знаний доктору.

Может быть, всё это и не красило жизнь Спока на «Энтерпрайз», зато вполне могло помочь им с Ухурой. Если уж на корабле сейчас и был кто-то сведущий в вулканских делах, то именно представший перед ними человек, по самую макушку увязший в каком-то древнем трактате и даже не подумавший оторваться от своей работы при появлении главного инженера и связистки.

Однако и Скотти не собирался топтаться в дверях, ожидая, пока на них обратят внимание. Он выпустил руку Ухуры и решительным шагом направился к М’бенге.

– Доктор, нам нужна ваша помощь, – сказал он твёрдо, хотя в голове по-прежнему гудело после пережитого испытания, – и как можно быстрее.

– Что случилось? – тут же отозвался М’бенга, немедленно поднявшись из-за стола. Он быстрым взглядом профессионала окинул Скотти и Ухуру, видимо пытаясь на глаз определить суть их проблемы. Но, увы, ничего этим не добился – физически они были абсолютно здоровы. 

А Скотти пришлось признать, что он не знает, как ответить на вопрос доктора. Ухура по-прежнему стояла, словно во сне, погружённая в свои мысли, и переживала что-то глубоко личное. И Скотти не представлял, какую часть правды он имеет право предать огласке. Он бы не покривил душой, если бы сказал, что вулканцы довели их чуть ли не до сумасшествия, но тогда нужно было рассказать и всё остальное: про ритуал, про испытания и то, что на этих испытаниях происходило. А Скотти не хотел наносить ещё один удар по гордости Ухуры. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он точно не узнает, что вулканцы с ними сотворили.

К счастью, положение спас сам М’бенга. В его руке уже появился сканер и дальше пошли, возможно, слегка торопливые, но стандартные медицинские процедуры: сесть ровно, не шевелиться, дышать, а потом не дышать. Всё то время, что М’бенга кружил вокруг Ухуры, Скотти не сводил глаз с её лица и обратил внимание на доктора только когда, пришло время подвергнуться экзекуции ему самому.

– Уму непостижимо, – наконец вынес свой вердикт М’бенга, – совершенно аномальные показатели!

– Что? Всё настолько плохо? – спросил Скотти, вновь бросив тревожный взгляд на Ухуру.

– Хотел бы сказать, что нет. Но плохо, – отозвался М’бенга, отправившись к своему столу за гипоспреем. – У вас двоих сильнейшее нервное истощение, нарушен сератониновый обмен. Если бы я не знал точно, то сказал бы, что вы месяцами подвергались мощнейшему стрессу. – М’бенга пристально посмотрел на Скотти, а потом перевёл взгляд на Ухуру. – Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

Сердце Скотти забилось чаще, он отчаянно желал сбросить с плеч груз этой тайны, однако, сделав над собой усилие, всё же промолчал.

– Но ведь это состояние обратимо? – спросил он после короткой паузы, пытаясь направить мысли М’бенги в более созидательное русло. 

– Никаких физиологических травм я у вас не наблюдаю, а значит, нет ничего невозможного, – ответил М’бенга, сделав Скотти и Ухуре по уколу и продолжив внимательно изучать данные медицинского сканера, – но мне нужно понять первоисточник вашего недомогания. – Излучая профессиональное рвение, доктор вернулся к компьютеру лазарета: кажется, загадка, которую преподнесли ему новоиспечённые пациенты, полностью его захватила. – Судя по вашему последнему медицинскому обследованию, никаких предпосылок для подобного ухудшения нервной деятельности не должно быть.

– Доктор… – Скотти невольно покосился на застывшую по левую руку от него безжизненной тенью Ухуру. Девушка, несмотря на введённое лекарство, по прежнему отрешённо смотрела куда-то в сторону и, кажется, предоставляла полную свободу действия своему компаньону по испытаниям. – Может, нам попить какого-нибудь успокоительного или, не знаю, позаниматься в спортзале?

Не отвечая, М’бенга посветил ему фонариком в глаза, постучал резиновым молоточком по коленной чашечке, проверяя рефлексы. – Может быть, может быть, – пробормотал он.

– Ну, или попробовать какие-нибудь медитации? – осторожно спросил Скотти. – Например, по методике вулканцев?

М’бенга перестал самозабвенно терзать организм главного инженера и, в задумчивости поглаживая подбородок, отошёл от пациентов на пару шагов назад, словно рассматривая какую-то картину в галерее.

– От вулканских ментальных штучек нам же не станет хуже? – в лоб спросил Скотти, ощущая, как рядом вздрогнула Ухура.

– Нет, конечно, нет, – М’бенга кивнул, – всё, что я знаю про их систему контроля разума, говорит о том, что это крайне эффективная практика, полезная многим гуманоидам. – Он снова двинулся к своему рабочему столу. – Знаете, думаю, мы могли бы кое-что попробовать. Где-то у меня здесь было…

– Ну да, медитации, концентрация разума, kae'k'akkayam… – с умным видом поддакнул Скотти.

– Как-как вы сказали? – Врач перестал самозабвенно копаться в своём рабочем столе и поднял на главного инженера внимательный взгляд карих глаз. – Никогда не слышал. Бессмысленное название. 

Скотти мысленно выругался. Значит, тупик. Видимо, познания М’бенги касательно вулканцев ограничивались исключительно их физиологией. А М’бенга как будто уже забыл сказанные главным инженером слова и, ещё немного покопавшись в своих бумагах, выудил из их недр электронный падд. 

– Вот, – сказал он, протянув падд Скотти, – здесь список вулканских ментальных упражнений, которые помогут вам снять стресс. Лучшая подборка, какую я смог составить. – Скотти уныло кивнул, но М’бенга придержал падд в руках. – Но это не значит, что вам не нужно принимать лекарства. Я порекомендовал бы вам на пару дней остаться в лазарете, – доктор не спешил дарить свободу заинтриговавшим его пациентам, – возможно, что ваше состояние меняется в течение дня, мне хотелось бы видеть динамику этих изменений.

– Разве нельзя обойтись без этого? – Скотти невольно вздрогнул, он не ожидал услышать вопрос от Ухуры, но вопрос прозвучал, и её голос казался уже не таким безжизненным. Видимо, она наконец поборола в себе слабость и теперь вновь стремилась вернуть контроль над всем происходящим. Только сделать это было уже не так просто.

– Лейтенант, – сказал М’бенга, сложив на груди руки, – в этом вопросе вам лучше положиться на моё мнение. Я не представляю, чем вызваны такие перемены в вашем эмоциональном здоровье, но по всем признакам оно очень далеко от нормы. И будь здесь капитан Кирк, я бы посоветовал ему отправить вас во внеплановый отпуск. Принудительно, если понадобится.

Для Скотти слово отпуск означало только одно – ссылка. Но сейчас стоило подумать о другом. Если за два дня вулканцы довели их до такого состояния, то что ожидало их через день или через неделю? Скотти исподлобья взглянул на М’бенгу. Его не мог обмануть приветливый вид доктора, тот не моргнув глазом подписал бы документы об их отстранении, если бы счёл, что здоровье не позволяет им выполнять их работу, а значит, оставаться на «Энтерпрайз». И вот это уже была катастрофа, но, конечно, не такая глобальная, как перспектива потерять разум на изуверских испытаниях вулканцев. Скотти посмотрел на Ухуру – и в половину не такая пугающая, как вероятность, что разум потеряет она. 

– Наше состояние не настолько ужасно, чтобы вот так сразу нас списывать в утиль, – ответила Ухура. Скотти с облегчением отметил, что в её голосе начали проявляться присущие ей нотки твёрдости и упрямства. – Мы, несомненно, примем ваши советы к сведению, но оставаться в лазарете не будем. 

– В самом деле, док, – Скотти решил сгладить несколько категоричный тон Ухуры, – у «Энтерпрайз» сейчас нелёгкие времена, у нас каждый человек на счету.

М’бенга с сомнением посмотрел на парочку, сидящую на медицинской кушетке, свесив ноги. Скотти, можно сказать, физически ощущал развернувшуюся внутри доктора борьбу между добродушием и профессиональной твёрдостью.

– Обещаю, мы будем хорошо себя вести и периодически сюда заглядывать. – Скотти выдал бодрую улыбку, но, сказать по чести, вышла она скорее заискивающей.

– В любом случае раз в сутки вам необходимо будет делать инъекции сератонина, – всё-таки уступил М’бенга, – но помимо этого я введу вам под кожу медицинский зонд, чтобы отслеживать цикличность вашего состояния. И, само собой, если вдруг почувствуете ещё большие ухудшения самочувствия немедленно приходите в лазарет.

– Годится! – согласился Скотти и, дождавшись, когда М’бенга завершит последние процедуры, подал Ухуре руку. Выяснить им удалось немного, но этого хватило, чтобы в очередной раз поднять речь о прекращении ритуала.

– Сдаётся мне, вулканцы не всё рассказали нам про свои испытания, – поделился он своими опасениями с Ухурой, когда они беспрепятственно вышли из медотсека. В руках Скотти всё ещё вертел врученный ему М’бенгой падд с перечнем лечебных упражнений. – Уверен, от этого, – он потряс перед собой паддом, – толку будет гораздо больше, что бы там они ни говорили.

– Нет, – Ухура решительно качнула головой, – ты как хочешь, но я не намерена рисковать.

– То есть? – переспросил Скотти.

– М’бенга прекрасный врач и выдающийся специалист, но о вулканцах он знает гораздо меньше, чем ему хотелось бы, и ещё меньше, чем было бы полезно нам. Я уверена, что всё, что мы сейчас чувствуем, логичное продолжение обряда, и в этом вся суть.

– Но это всё ведёт к прямому сумасшествию! – невольно Скотти повысил голос.

– Ты так решил из-за двух испытаний? – не стала сдерживаться и Ухура. – Слишком поспешные выводы никогда не являются верными, – она сложила руки на груди.

– Но это не мои выводы, – запротестовал Скотти, – неужели ты не слышала, что сказал М’бенга? Ещё чуть-чуть, и нас ждёт нервный срыв или что ещё похуже.

Слепая вера Ухуры разозлила Скотти, за неистовым желанием пройти испытания до конца она, кажется, не замечала очевидных вещей. Вулканцы не учили их, а мучили. Он не мог подтвердить свои подозрения фактами, но было в вулканском ритуале что-то вопиюще неправильное. Концы не сходились с концами, а Ухура упорно стояла на своём, даже не допуская мысли, что эти тренировки не закаляют её, а ломают изнутри.

– Ты не хочешь быть объективной, – перешёл в наступление Скотти, – но признай, вулканцы ведут себя не как учителя. Они, они… – он всплеснул руками подбирая подходящее слово, – они больше похожи на инквизиторов. И, кажется, только рады тому, что нам становится хуже.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – голос Ухуры стал тише, но не утратил силы. – Остановиться на полпути? Считать участие в ритуале ошибкой?

– Да, – не задумываясь, согласился Скотти, – именно этого я и хочу. Теперь я понимаю, что всё это было ошибкой с самого начала, и я уверен, будь на моём месте Спок, он сказал бы то же самое. 

– Но ты не Спок, – оборвала Скотти Ухура, – ты мне никто!

Слова прозвучали и растворились в тишине. Скотти сделал глубокий медленный вдох, а потом так же медленно выдохнул. По крайней мере, она сказала ему то, что думала. Первый раз он увидел Ухуру настоящей, пробился сквозь броню из силы воли, стойкости и упрямства. К тому же она не сказала ничего, чего бы он не знал сам. Кем, в сущности, он мог быть для неё? Другом? Старшим офицером? Компаньоном? Любое из этих званий было слишком ничтожным по сравнению с чувствами, которые она питала к другому. Они ведь и не разговаривали друг с другом толком до всей этой заварушки с вулканцами. Всё, что их объединяло, это только работа и «Энтерпрайз». Ухура была права, и сомневаться в её словах не стоило. Но, наверное, во взгляде Скотти всё же произошла какая-то перемена. Гнев Ухуры мгновенно угас, теперь она смотрела на него со смесью отчаяния и вины. 

– Прости меня, – сказала она упавшим голосом, – прости меня, Монтгомери. – И шагнула к нему, обвив руками его плечи.

Скотти неловко поднял руки, почти испуганно положив их Ухуре на спину. Она была такой тонкой, такой стремительной, словно стрела, готовая к полёту. И так же быстро, как она шагнула к нему, Ухура отступила назад. Но руки Скотти уже успели сохранить память о тепле её тела. Он неловко откашлялся, пытаясь вернуть своему голосу непринуждённость.

– Можешь мне не верить, но я всего лишь хочу, чтобы с тобой было всё в порядке.

– Я тебе верю, – ответила она, подтвердив свои слова осторожной улыбкой, – но я просто не могу сейчас повернуть назад.

– Даже если это погубит нас обоих?

Ухура покачала головой.

– Нет, конечно нет, – теперь она смотрела на Скотти без вызова, стараясь не подавить его своим напором, а договориться. – Но мне нужен ещё один шанс. И я обещаю тебе, что если завтра всё будет так же плохо, как сегодня, я сама объявлю вулканцам, что прекращаю испытания. 

Скотти очень хотел ей верить, но всё равно его одолевали сомнения.

– Ты даёшь мне слово? – спросил он, отгоняя мысли об этих внезапных объятиях и том, что они пробудили в нем самом.

– Да, – твёрдо сказала Ухура, проглотив любые возражения. – Теперь ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующее, что Скотти с Ухурой стоило сделать после этого разговора, – немедленно разойтись по своим каютам и хорошенько вздремнуть перед очередной сменой, но ни у кого из них не возникло даже малейшего желания запереться в узких коробках своих спален и вновь поодиночке бороться с кошмарами. Возможно, из чувства вины или из желания найти путь к примирению, Ухура предложила Скотти поработать вдвоём, и вместо отдыха они отправились в инженерный отсек, чтобы провести несколько часов, копаясь во внутренностях катушки распределения мощности.

Скотти думал, что после ссоры им будет неловко находиться рядом друг с другом и придётся судорожно искать темы, чтобы заполнить паузы между вежливыми и ни к чему необязывающими фразами. Но всё вышло иначе. Ухура была превосходным инженером, и её таланты простирались далеко за пределы лингвистики. Она не суетилась и всё схватывала налету. Работать с ней оказалось очень легко. Так же, как и говорить. Скотти сам не заметил, как это получилось, но за монотонной работой он успел рассказать Ухуре и о своём детстве в Линлитгоу, и о том, как чуть не провалил экзамены при поступлении в Звёздный Флот, и, конечно, о том, как случайно отправил бигля адмирала Арчера в неизвестные параллельные измерения. Большую часть этого разговора Ухура по-прежнему оставалась серьёзной, а в её глазах читалась печаль, но иногда Скотти замечал, как она украдкой улыбается, и тогда на его душе тоже становилось теплее. Значит, он мог хотя бы на время заставить её забыть обо всех проблемах, и рядом с ним она становилась хоть немного счастливее.

Кинсер наблюдал за их работой со стороны и только время от времени мигал коростными веками. Утром он встретил Скотти в коридоре, и на его лице можно было прочитать всё, что он не мог сказать открыто. Непроницаемо-чёрные глаза коротышки-негуманоида смерили Скотти критическим взглядом. Завершив осмотр, Кинсер неодобрительно покачал пластинчатой головой, разве что языком не поцокал от неудовольствия. Терпеть подобные язвительные выходки от неизвестного вида мелочи было выше всяких сил.

– Мы всего лишь чинили катушку, – защищаясь, ответил Скотти, но, кажется, не убедил даже самого себя. Оправдываться дальше было бессмысленно, и он просто двинулся к турболифту, твёрдо намереваясь по пути на мостик вновь сдать Кинсера в подчинение Чехову.

Сейчас общество Кинсера совсем не радовало Скотти, напротив, каким-то непостижимым образом коллега-инопланетянин, с молчаливым укором взиравший на него снизу вверх, успел превратиться в чуть ли не физическое воплощение всех сомнений и непрошеных мыслей, которые Скотти пытался сгладить, убрать на задний план в течение прошедшей ночи. Естественно, безрезультатно.

– Капитан на мостике! – услужливо доложил всем присутствующим лейтенант Томпсон, когда Скотти, щурясь от яркого света, вышел из турболифта и направился прямиком к Сулу и компании инженеров, развернувших бурную деятельность по ремонту вторичных цепей. Краем глаза Скотти заметил Ухуру и с трудом подавил внезапное желание подойти к ней и спросить, всё ли у неё хорошо и удалось ли ей поспать хотя бы немного. Но они только быстро обменялись короткими кивками, давая друг другу понять, что лучше всё оставить как есть.

– Доложить о состоянии дел, – вместо этого потребовал Скотти от рулевого.

– Внешние сканеры исправны, – как всегда, крайне по-деловому начал Сулу, – в данную минуту старшина Чен завершает тестирование крепёжных элементов. Через некоторое время мы сможем приступить к калибровке самих сканеров.

– Наконец-то хорошие новости, – вздохнув, ответил Скотти. Но, похоже, Сулу не закончил свой отчёт. Лейтенант задумчиво потёр переносицу и переступил с одной ноги на другую, явно на что-то решаясь. – Что еще?

– Такое дело, – по-дружески объяснил Сулу, глядя на тёмный провал главного экрана, – по протоколу калибровка сканеров требует наличия в непосредственной близости объекта с известными физическими параметрами. Мы, конечно, можем найти какую-нибудь звезду или астероид, или, на худой конец, протестировать ремонтные доки, но ведь мы уже имеем один объект, который можно было бы использовать в подобных целях...

Конечно же, Скотти понимал, о чём говорит Сулу: вулканский корабль на той же орбите, что и «Энтерпрайз», – цель реальная и очень желанная, но из-за Ухуры он не мог отдать подобный приказ, ведь тогда хрупкое перемирие, достигнутое ими вечером, могло быть нарушено обоснованными обвинениями в недоверии к вулканцам. 

– Мне кажется, это хорошее предложение, – к великому удивлению Скотти Ухура первой озвучила лежавшую на поверхности идею.

– То есть ты не будешь против, если мы просканируем вулканский корабль? – он решил уточнить этот вопрос, надеясь, что она не пойдёт на попятную.

– А почему бы и нет, – Ухура пожала плечами, – это же стандартная процедура технологического характера, вулканцы наши союзники, следовательно, против подобных работ они не должны возражать.

– В таком случае проблема исчерпана, – впервые за несколько дней на лице Скотти появилось что-то похожее на улыбку. Кажется, отныне вести затянувшуюся битву с вуланцами он будет не один.

У него было ещё несколько минут перед отбытием на третье испытание, и Скотти потратил их на уточнение нюансов калибровки вместе с Сулу и составление плана тестирования щитов.

– Не беспокойся, Скотти, – пообещал ему рулевой и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу, когда все детали были улажены, – я сообщу о результатах сразу, как их получу. Уверен, мы узнаем много интересного.

Скотти в этом тоже не сомневался. Вулканский корабль, один из немногих, – мечта любого инженера. Да он отдал бы правую руку, чтобы получить спецификации этого звездолёта, но увы, вместо изучения космического гиганта сейчас Скотти предстояло встретиться с его обладателями. И обмен этот не был равнозначным.

– А у тебя хорошо получается. – Ухура первой нарушила молчание, когда турболифт скользнул вниз, унося их обоих прочь с мостика.

– Что именно? – не понял Скотти, с трудом освобождаясь от мыслей о содержании следующего испытания вулканцев.

– Управлять кораблём, – пояснила Ухура, поделившись с ним искренней улыбкой. – Джим поступил правильно, оставив тебя капитаном.

– Спасибо, – ответил Скотти. И замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он ещё ни разу не получал похвалы от Ухуры, и сейчас этот простой дружеский жест заставил его ощутить странную неловкость. Но Ухура вновь прервала тишину:

– Наверное, ты единственный, кто любит «Энтерпрайз» так же сильно, как капитан.

Скотти едва заметно покачал головой.

«Не единственный», – хотел возразить он. Скотти не сомневался, что Спок любил корабль не меньше, чем Джим Кирк. Но говорить о Споке сейчас не хотелось, всё, что они делали, было и для него тоже, только вот чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее становилось, что упоминания о вулканце причиняют Ухуре боль, а боли в их нынешнем положении хватало и без дополнительных источников.

В конференц-зале их уже ждали, можно было бы предположить, что вулканцы даже не покидали места экзекуции, они были всё в тех же серых тяжёлых одеждах, что и в первый день, и всё с теми же каменными выражениями неудовольствия на худых лицах. Садясь на привычное место, Скотти кинул быстрый взгляд на Ухуру и поразился, насколько же ярче и живее была она по сравнению с их новоиспечёнными знакомыми. Даже в своей показной сдержанности она вся пылала эмоциями, и Скотти, повинуясь порыву, сжал её руку под столом, в очередной раз доказывая, что он на её стороне. Ухура ответила чуть заметным кивком, и в следующую секунду их реальность разбилась, порушенная действием вулканского прибора. 

И снова они оказались в аварийной обстановке инженерного отсека – переборки натужно скрипели, из лопнувших труб то тут, то там с угрожающим шипением валил горячий пар. И в первую секунду Скотти показалось, что это повторение первого испытания и им вновь придётся спасать свой корабль, раз за разом оказываясь на волосок от смерти. Но это была только видимость. Рядом приглушенно вскрикнула Ухура, и лишь проследив за её взглядом, Скотти наконец понял, в какое именно воспоминание переместила их машина вулканцев.

Тяжело привалившись к прозрачной двери реакторного отсека, Кирк из последних сил что-то говорил Споку. Помещение за спиной капитана было отравлено радиацией, а потому чем-либо помочь Джиму они не могли. В прошлый раз, когда Скотти был здесь, наблюдая за умирающим капитаном, он был настолько ошеломлён всем происходящим, что начало разговора из его памяти безвозвратно стёрлось, но конец он помнил прекрасно.

– Ты поступил бы так же, – еле слышно прошептал капитан.

– А ты поступил бы, как я… – едва контролируя свою интонацию, эхом повторил Спок.

– Мне страшно, Спок, – голос капитана был по-прежнему слаб, но в нём слышалась неприкрытая мольба, – помоги мне, пожалуйста. Как ты избавился от эмоций и чувств?

– Я не знаю, – сжавшийся в комок по другую сторону прозрачной двери Спок больше не походил на идеально сдержанного вулканца, от терзаемого горя его тело то и дело сотрясала крупная дрожь, – но они возвращаются.

Рядом всхлипнула Ухура. Свидетелем этого разговора в реальности она не была, и теперь до Скотти начал доходить весь смысл того, что же именно через его воспоминания решили показать ей вулканцы. Когда это произошло на самом деле, Скотти мог думать лишь о том, что их капитан умирает, отдав свою жизнь за корабль, и подтекст, заложенный в этой сцене, был скрыт от него за другими, более очевидными эмоциями. Но теперь, лишённый страхов за корабль, за экипаж, освобождённый от знания того, что кому-то пришлось пожертвовать своей жизнью ради них всех, Скотти наконец понимал, что же действительно произошло между двумя его старшими офицерами. Это было не просто прощание капитана со старпомом, нет, происходящее было гораздо серьёзнее, глубже, сильнее.

– Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты погиб… Я ведь вернулся за тобой… – Эти слова Джима Кирка прозвучали, как признание. Ухура приложила ладони ко рту, теперь она стояла в полном оцепенении.

– Потому что ты мой друг… – Спок уже не сдерживал эмоций, по его лицу катились слёзы, ему было всё равно, что его могут увидеть, сейчас он был открыт для капитана, перед его смертью отдавая дань их чувствам. Пусть он и не произнес вслух того, чего ждал Джим и требовала совесть, но он показал это другим способом.

Скотти сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Нужно было отдать должное вулканцам, испытание было не просто тяжёлым, оно было жестоким. И в отличие от Скотти, для Ухуры превращалось в личную трагедию. Да, гибель Джима Кирка, которую им пришлось пережить, была, пожалуй, самым драматичным моментом в их карьере в Звёздном Флоте. И само по себе это воспоминание было болезненным, вызывая желание отгородиться и забыть об этом дне навсегда. Но сейчас было в нём и другое. Вулканский прибор с безукоризненной точностью раз за разом бил их по слабым местам и вот, наконец, нашёл самую уязвимую точку. Ситуация, воссозданная им, была той же самой, что и несколько недель назад, но её посыл изменился на противоположный. Ухура плакала рядом со Скотти, но теперь эти слёзы были слезами другой потери. Она теряла не капитана, а Спока.

Скотти вдруг понял, что ошибся: внутри у Ухуры был не титановый стержень, а живое сердце, жаждущее любви. Только тот, кого она выбрала, не мог дать ей того, чего она хотела. В этом не было ничьей вины. Так просто случилось. Будь это только делом Спока, он, наверное, ещё смог бы вернуться на путь, продиктованный логикой, остаться с женщиной, подходившей ему во всех смыслах. Но рядом с Джимом Кирком у него не оставалось даже призрачного шанса.

Вероятно, нужно было что-то сделать, попытаться разгадать правила и этой игры. Обсудить с Ухурой стратегию и тактику того, как им выбраться из мрачной иллюзии и победить тёмное наваждение. Оставаться ли на месте, ожидая, пока белая вспышка приведёт к ожидаемому финалу, или попытаться нарушить заданный ход вещей, став новыми действующими лицами в этой истории. Но Скотти чувствовал, что не сумеет сейчас сделать ни шага, он понимал, что эта сцена будет повторяться вновь и вновь, пока не сломает Ухуру или не сломает его в попытках ей помочь. Программа не имела сострадания, и этого нельзя было изменить. 

Зато можно было изменить кое-что другое. Скотти мог исправить ошибку, которую совершил сам несколько недель назад. Он протянул руку и обнял Ухуру за плечи, а она со всем отчаянием разбитого сердца, отвергающего одиночество, прильнула к нему, готовая принять если не любовь, то хотя бы заботу.

Наверное, было странно и глупо радоваться тому, что сейчас происходило. Он ведь прекрасно понимал, что всё это обман, затеянный лишь для того, чтобы изменить их сознание, но пальцы ощущали тепло чужого тела, прижавшегося к нему, а кожа покрывалась мурашками от тёплого дыхания, и впервые с того дня, как они с Ухурой ввязались в вулканскую авантюру, он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. Скотти был там, где нужно, и с тем, с кем хотел. Но, вероятно, это было слишком, потому что в тот же миг, как он подумал об этом, картинка перед его глазами распалась на фрагменты, и их с Ухурой вновь выбросило в реальный мир.

* * *

Ошалело, словно во сне, Скотти вскочил со своего стула и шагнул к поднявшейся ему навстречу Ухуре. Они справились с первой же попытки, и это было невероятно! Он обнял её раньше, чем понял, что делает. Слишком велико было его потрясение от того, что они выбрались из иллюзии так быстро. Вулканцы рядом с ними молчали, и Скотти смог продлить краткий миг торжества и радости, не думая о том, как это может выглядеть со стороны.

Но его счастье длилось только мгновение, несколько украденных секунд между сном и явью. А потом его вновь накрыл поток из противоречивых и не самых желанных эмоций. Воспоминания об иллюзии стали тускнеть, и всё увиденное в реакторном отсеке уже не казалось таким очевидным. Реальность диктовала свои условия, и здесь главным было то, что они справились с третьим испытанием, а значит, их общее дело планомерно двигалось к финалу, и вместе с тем подходил к концу и вулканский ритуал. Может быть, во время заданий машина вулканцев и стремилась образовать трещину в отношениях Ухуры и Спока, но всё это был не более, чем морок, наваждение, которое так или иначе должно было укрепить их связь и сделать их в дальнейшем окончательно неразлучными. Скотти выдал вымученную улыбку, запоздало осознав, что в глазах Ухуры не было и намека на ожидаемую радость. Что-то произошло, но пока он не мог сказать точно, что именно.

– Мы справились, слышишь, всё хорошо! – для пущего эффекта он неловко похлопал девушку по спине. – Теперь будем задания щёлкать как семечки.

Ухура только сдержанно кивнула и отступила на шаг назад.

– Мистер Скотт, – резкий голос Сайлека прорезал густую тишину конференц-зала, – я хотел бы указать вам на ваше заблуждение. Тот факт, что вы обошли данное задание, не выполнив его по всем положенным правилам, не значит, что урок вами был усвоен надлежащим образом.

– Прошу прощения, что? – это заявление обрушилось на Скотти, словно ледяной дождь. Он склонил голову на бок, стараясь придать своему вопросу окрас удивления, а не раздражения.

– Вы не выполнили последнее задание, – ровно ответил вулканец, – вы обманули систему, и только.

– Но как это возможно? – суровым тоном поинтересовалась Ухура.

– Вот именно, – возмутился Скотти, теперь уже плюнув на правила приличий, – хотите сказать, что всё, что мы делали, было зря?

– Я не располагаю точными данными о мотивации ваших поступков, – холодно отозвался Сайлек, – вам немедленно стоит повторить процедуру.

– С какой это стати? – непроизвольно Скотти загородил собой Ухуру, – мы прошли испытание – это факт!

– Вы НЕ прошли испытание, мистер Скотт, и это тоже факт. Нам лучше знать, уж поверьте.

Сайлек встал со своего места и, упершись ладонями в столешницу, навис над Скотти. На его лице появилось угрожающее выражение, и если бы Скотти хоть на минуту мог поверить, что этот вулканец что-то чувствует, то решил бы, что он из последних сил сдерживает ярость. Рядом с Сайлеком зашевелились и его помощники, они быстро переглянулись, а потом как по команде поднялись на ноги, будто готовясь исполнить какой-то приказ.

– Мы. Не будем. Проходить. Испытание. Сейчас, – решительно повторил Скотти, даже не думая отступать из-за столь явной демонстрации численного превосходства. Он и так позволил этим «наставникам» слишком многое. Но командовать собой на своём же корабле, это был уже явный перебор. Скотти зло уставился на вулканца, приготовившись к долгой молчаливой битве взглядами. Но Сайлек внезапно отступил.

– Хорошо, – сказал он тихо, хотя его взгляд и продолжал прожигать Скотти насквозь, – будет логично принять во внимание слабую физиологию землян. Очевидно, что вы не способны на те же психологические затраты, что и другие виды, поэтому придётся пойти на поводу у вашей слабости. Предлагаю компромисс.

– Какой компромисс? – спросила Ухура, сложив руки на груди и явно не испытывая радости от новой сделки с вулканцами.

– Вы пройдёте испытание сегодня вечером, но до того мои помощники будут сопровождать вас в течение дня, чтобы исключить вероятность ваших контактов до нужного времени.

У Скотти даже слов не осталось, чтобы выразить своё возмущение. Это был полный бред, и ничего больше. Но Ухура мыслила более рационально.

– Для чего это нужно? – задала она вопрос. – Разве это может помешать прохождению испытаний? 

Сайлек послал ей высокомерный взгляд, но, кажется, злости в нём поубавилось.

– Как показала практика, да. Ваше излишнее взаимодействие нарушает правила. И нивелирует положительный эффект осуществляемой процедуры.

Скотти раздражённо хмыкнул. Было бы хорошо, если бы им ещё объяснили правила и рассказали о нужном эффекте.

– Я всё равно не понимаю, почему мы не должны видеться, – продолжила настаивать на своём Ухура. – Но даже если это принципиальная необходимость, зачем нам провожатые? Вы не поверите нашему слову?

– Я не считаю разумным просто верить, – многозначительно сказал Сайлек и послал выразительный взгляд в сторону Скотти. – Я должен быть уверен.

– Прошу вас, сядьте, – скорее приказал, чем попросил оказавшийся за их спинами один из двух до того молчавших вулканцев – подчинённый Сайлека. Кажется, это был Варок, а может быть – Тайрен, оба, хоть и не близнецы и даже не братья, – абсолютно одинаковые, сам чёрт не разберёт, кто из них кто.

– Я думаю, мы сошлись на том, что испытания сейчас не будет? – Скотти даже не подумал как-то скрыть прозвучавшие в его голосе нотки угрозы.

– Действительно, – сухо ответил вулканец, – но нам нужно провести небольшое сканирование, чтобы отрегулировать соответствующие системы в аппаратуре для вечернего сеанса.

– Это всего лишь устранит возможность повторного сбоя машины, произошедшего минуту назад, – выдал сомнительного качества аргумент Сайлек.

– И после этого мы будем свободны до самого вечера? – спросила Ухура.

– Естественно, – сдержанно ответил вулканец.

Скотти не тронулся с места, а Ухура, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, осторожно положила ладонь ему на плечо и заглянула в глаза. Скотти тяжело вздохнул, он мог интерпретировать этот взгляд только одним способом. Ухура хотела знать ответ на вопрос: сможет ли он, в очередной раз, стиснув зубы, позволить вулканцам рулить на благо её со Споком будущего счастья или же отступит, вероятно навсегда лишая её возможности получить то, о чём она так долго мечтала. Скотти подавил горькую усмешку: всего лишь пару дней назад она и не подумала бы интересоваться его мнением в столь щекотливом вопросе, а он уже давно открестился бы от взваленной на него ответственности за не касающееся его дело. Теперь же всё стало иначе, хоть наверняка они и воспринимали эти перемены совсем по-разному. В любом случае он просто не мог разочаровать Ухуру, отказавшись пойти ради неё на простую уступку.

– Ладно, – сипло произнёс он, утвердительно кивая Ухуре и видя облегчение в её глазах, – только сканирование, и ничего больше.

– Вулканцы не лгут, – выдал очередную традиционную фразу Варок и включил небольшой приборчик, умещавшийся в его ладони. Процесс занял меньше трёх секунд, и лично Скотти ничего не почувствовал, разве что в желудке заныло от неприятного предчувствия или, возможно, от подступившего чувства голода.

– Вот и всё, – нарушил тишину Сайлек, – можете приступать к своим непосредственным дневным обязанностям, Варок и Тайрен проследят, чтобы вы не нарушали правил.

«Которые, вы придумываете на ходу», – завершил про себя фразу Скотти, внешне выдав лишь вежливую ухмылку, которая получилась не в меру кислой, но его это сейчас мало волновало.

С Ухурой они расстались в коридоре – её смена закончилась, и она могла отправиться в каюту, чтобы отдохнуть. У Скотти же впереди был целый день, наполненный заботами о корабле и тяжёлыми думами о буксующем ремонте. Но перед тем как разойтись, они успели обменяться короткими взглядами, такими быстрыми, что их не смогли заметить даже вулканцы. От этого на душе у Скотти потеплело, пусть их и заставили принять чужие правила, но разделить по-настоящему не смогли. Он уходил в инженерный отсек с мыслями об Ухуре и, хоть это и было самонадеянно, верил, что она не приняла путаное объяснение вулканцев на веру и не считает их маленькую победу ошибкой.

Конечно, лучшим, что сейчас можно было сделать, это откровенно поговорить обо всём произошедшем. Но как раз этого Скотти сделать не мог. И ему оставалось только прокручивать в голове последнее испытание и странную реакцию вулканцев в надежде найти во всём этом хоть какой-то смысл. И при этом не скатываться раз за разом к своим собственным глупым переживаниям, не вспоминать то, как естественно и правильно было обнимать Ухуру и как сильно ему хотелось вновь увидеть на её лице улыбку. Это сейчас было уж точно ни к чему. Нужно было думать о ремонте, о всеобщем благе, о долге командира и не давать волю чувствам, которые всё равно не принесут ничего, кроме новой боли и разочарования.

Но, конечно, сказать было гораздо проще, чем осуществить. Мозг Скотти пылал от всё новых и новых вопросов, и к моменту, когда он оказался в инженерном отсеке, его голова была готова расколоться на части. Можно, конечно, было сходить к М’бенге, но перспектива оказаться в руках местного лекаря была лишь чуть менее неприятна, чем очередная встреча с вулканцами.

– Ну, как у нас дела? – спросил Скотти у Кинсера, решив полностью игнорировать присутствие своего вулканского соглядатая.

Вместо ответа Кинсер протянул Скотти падд, и стало ясно, что никаких неожиданностей за время его отсутствия не произошло. В падде были стандартные донесения от ремонтных бригад. Никто не отставал от графика, но и не опережал. Именно так, как и предполагал сам Скотти. А вот отчёта с мостика не было. Скорее всего, Сулу ещё не закончил калибровку сканеров. Возникни у него проблема, отчёт о неудаче, конечно же, появился бы вместе с другими донесениями, то же самое произошло бы, и если Сулу нашёл что-то необычное. Значит, сообщать было просто не о чем. Но всё равно, глядя на пустую страницу падда, Скотти испытывал какую-то иррациональную тревогу.

Пробежав содержимое прочитанного документа глазами ещё раз, Скотти убедился, что ничего серьёзного не пропустил, и даже больше того – теперь он мог процитировать отчёт с любого абзаца. Наверное, Спок – ходячий компьютер «Энтерпрайз» из плоти и крови – так себя в этом мире и ощущал. Но ничего хорошего в этом лично Скотти не видел. Особенно сейчас.

– Ладно, – сказал он, обратившись к терпеливо ожидающему его распоряжений Кинсеру, – что у нас следующее по плану?

Как Скотти и предполагал, его низкорослый напарник немедленно ткнул пальцем в сектор Д3 на светящихся чертежах инженерного падда. В том секторе следовало довести до конца замену электропроводов и восстановить герметичность сварочных труб. Удивительное дело, но Кинсера, похоже, нисколько не волновало присутствие молчаливого вулканца, взвалившего на себя обязанности конвоира Скотти. Складывалось впечатление, что стремление главного инженера игнорировать чужака каким-то немыслимым образом передалось и его другу. Он вёл себя так, будто никакого вулканца и вовсе не существовало. За время ремонта Скотти успел пару раз прикрикнуть на коротышку-инопланетянина, когда Кинсер случайно или намеренно подавал ему не те инструменты, пожурил за нерасторопность и поведал о красочном будущем корабля, если они что-то сделают не так. Такой идиллии у них не было уже несколько дней. Всё шло как обычно, эта работа была именно той, которая Скотти сейчас требовалась – монотонной и рутинной. Но доведя свои движения до полного автоматизма, он получил ещё больше простора для осмысления сложившейся ситуации.

А положа руку на сердце, ситуация вышла из под контроля окончательно и безоговорочно, вот только каким именно образом, он не мог объяснить. Общее ощущение неправильности запутывало и вызывало зудящий дискомфорт. Немного помедлив, Скотти прислушался. Увязавшийся за ним Варок обосновался немного дальше от лаза, ведущего к скоплению проводов в одной из инженерных труб звездолёта, рядом с которым и трудились они с Кинсером. Этот простой факт открыл весьма интересные перспективы.

– Эй, дружище, – свистящим шёпотом Скотти позвал Кинсера. Орехоголовый напарник тут же вскинул голову в немом вопросе. – А ведь мы же не завершили работы по восстановлению вентиляционных труб?

Кинсер утвердительно кивнул, лишний раз подтверждая то, что Скотти прекрасно знал и сам.

– То есть, теоретически, отсюда до жилых кают не так-то тяжело добраться, учитывая, что все лазы, как кротовины, лишены каких-либо препятствий. Верно? – Кинсер неопределённо пожал плечами, но не выглядел растерянным. В его интерпретации это означало «скорее да, чем нет».

То есть, опять же теоретически, Скотти мог ускользнуть из инженерного отсека незамеченным и так же незамеченным вернуться назад. Варок бы даже не понял, что Скотти отсутствовал какое-то время. Оставалось задать себе вопрос: точно ли Скотти это нужно? И зачем это нужно ему? Для того чтобы обсудить с Ухурой свои опасения относительно вулканцев или же просто её увидеть и понять, чем стало для неё последнее испытание?

Скотти покрутил в руках падд, отчёта с мостика так и не было, и, естественно, никаких новых сведений за десять минут его душевных метаний не прибавилось. Корабль жил своей жизнью, только Скотти чувствовал, что существует вне системы. Голова продолжала болеть, высокая фигура Варока продолжала нервировать, Ухура была не с ним, и ему оставалось заниматься самым отвратительным делом во всей Вселенной – ждать.

Негромко пискнул интерком. Скотти отложил в сторону инструменты и пошёл к консоли, ожидая беседы с начальником одной из ремонтных бригад. Но вызов шёл не из инженерного отсека, а из жилых помещений, и представлял собой текстовое сообщение.

«Нам нужно поговорить. Я думаю, ты был прав. Ухура».

Два предложения, а сердце Скотти забилось, как сумасшедшее. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, лишь краем сознания отметив, как сильно горит его кожа. Сейчас это было не важно. Ухура звала его, и это единственное, о чём стоило заботиться.

Пальцы Скотти быстро прошлись по консоли, напечатав несколько слов:

«Ничего не предпринимай. Я приду».

Дальнейшее было делом техники.

– Кинсер, пойдём со мной, – скомандовал Скотти, увлекая мелкого инопланетянина в одну из вентиляционных труб, – тебе придётся поработать.

Варок не удостоил их ни единым взглядом, так и остался стоять на месте, как каменный истукан. Но даже если бы он что-то предпринял, Скотти скорее бы связал его по рукам и ногам, чем отказался от своего намерения поговорить с Ухурой. К счастью, этого не потребовалось. И суетливый шёпот Скотти Кинсер выслушивал без свидетелей.

– Пошуми-ка здесь за двоих, приятель. Как ты это умеешь. А я скоро вернусь.

Кинсер лишь кивнул коростной головой, а Скотти без дальнейших объяснений включил карманный фонарик и полез в пыльную темноту вентиляционной трубы.

Удовольствие это было большой сомнительности – в паре мест, где инженеры недостаточно аккуратно обработали стыковочные швы, Скотти ободрал ладони. Но разве могли что-то значить пара лишних царапин и синяков на коленях, когда он был нужен Ухуре? Продолжая упорно ползти по вентиляционной шахте – главной дыхательной трахее «Энтерпрайз», Скотти следил за мечущимся впереди лучом своего фонарика, пытаясь не пропустить во тьме нужный поворот. В чём-то ему помог его высочайший профессионализм, в чём-то – интуиция, но и без удачи не обошлось – ни тупиков, ни провалов, ни каких-либо других непредвиденных помех на пути Скотти не попалось. А потому не более чем через двадцать минут, аккуратно сдвинув запыленную вентиляционную решётку, являющуюся последней преградой в его спонтанном путешествии, он несмело просунул голову в образовавшийся проём.

Каюта Ухуры, не считая наличия самой хозяйки, была абсолютно пуста. Видимо, Нийота, настояв на неприкосновенности частной жизни, отправила Тайрена проводить счастливое время его бдения за пределами своего жилища. Против этого обстоятельства сам Скотти нисколько не возражал.

– Эй, привет! – тихо позвал он, еле сдерживая глупый порыв предстать перед Ухурой в образе сказочного принца, ну, или на худой конец – супергероя, ловко выпрыгнув из вентиляционной трубы прямо в центр каюты. Но сейчас было не до позерства, да и насколько Скотти успел узнать Ухуру, она такие штучки не выносила и прощала лишь капитану Кирку, да и то в большей мере от безысходности, чем из лояльности к его характеру.

– Скотти? – ахнула Нийота, когда увидела появившуюся из отверстия в потолке голову главного инженера, и быстро пододвинула стул к стене, чтобы облегчить ему спуск сверху вниз. – А я-то всё гадала, как ты обойдёшь Тайрена в коридоре.

– Я подумал и решил, что ликвидация двух вулканцев по пути к тебе идея не плохая, но трудновыполнимая в одиночку, поэтому пошёл более безопасной дорогой.

– Но и она тебе далась нелегко, – Ухура протянула руку и сняла с уха Скотти прозрачную нитку чёрт знает откуда взявшейся паутины. – Спасибо, что отнёсся к моему сообщению так серьёзно и пришёл, несмотря ни на что.

Они с минуту помолчали, а потом внезапно обнялись.

Порыв этот был мимолётный, но после того, как они разомкнули объятия, чувства неловкости или какой-то неправильности не возникло, словно для них это было так же естественно, как дышать воздухом.

– Я позвала тебя, потому что хотела поговорить прежде, чем мы вернёмся к Сайлеку в конференц-зал, – отступив на шаг от Скотти, объяснила Ухура.

– Последний выпад наших вулканских мучителей тебе тоже показался перебором? – не поверил он.

– Скорее выглядел нелогичным. – Нийота кивнула. – Они темнят, и эта уклончивость всё больше становится очевидной. Возможно, я преувеличиваю, но в их объяснениях слишком много неточностей и размытых формулировок. Это их расе несвойственно.

– Думаю, да, – Скотти, соглашаясь, кивнул, – во время нашей последней беседы я прямо-таки нутром чувствовал, как их раздражают наши вопросы.

– Возможно, всему виной гибель Вулкана, я не знаю. – Ухура сделала несколько шагов по каюте, нервно сжав пальцы. – Но если говорить о классических вулканцах, таких, какими я их знаю, Сайлек и его сопровождающие от них отличаются. Я говорю не только об их плохо скрываемых эмоциях и неодобрительном отношении к нам, тут что-то ещё.

– Например? – Скотти невольно затаил дыхание, подумав, что, возможно, именно сейчас Ухура сможет дать объяснение всем его иррациональным сомнениям, возникавшим на уровне интуиции, и подтвердит неопровержимыми фактами его догадки.

– Первое, что приходит на ум – отсутствие ментального контроля с их стороны во время нашего так называемого обряда тренировки разума. Я первый раз вижу, чтобы вулканцы в этом деле полагались на какой-то механизм. – Нийота пожала плечами. – Если бы к нам не приставили конвой, стоило бы узнать мнение М’бенги по этому поводу.

– Стоило бы попытаться, – задумчиво согласился Скотти, – но сделать это всё равно было бы нелегко, Сайлек очень ревностно относится к сохранению своих вулканских тайн. Нашего судового врача он и на километр к себе не подпустил бы.

– Боюсь, что М’бенга в глазах наших гостей выглядит не солиднее червяка. Они ведут себя как настоящие ксенофобы, и знаешь что, Скотти? – она отвела взгляд, а потом глубоко вздохнула, как будто на что-то решаясь. – Чем больше нам приходится иметь с ними дело, тем меньше я хочу быть частью такого общества.

В каюте на несколько томительных секунд повисла тишина. Скотти смотрел на Ухуру и понимал, что именно сейчас незаметно для самих себя они подошли к самому важному моменту в этом разговоре.

– Спок бы не одобрил твои слова. – Скотти постарался вложить в свой голос побольше мягкости, чтобы его фраза не прозвучала обвинением, преисполненным пустой надежды. Так было легче пережить любой её ответ.

– Да. Спок. – Ухура только горько усмехнулась и устало зажмурилась. – Испытания принесли мне лишь одну пользу, но вполне существенную – они открыли мне глаза на многие вещи.

– То есть ты намерена продолжать испытания, несмотря ни на что? – в груди у Скотти словно взорвалась сверхновая, но, невзирая на это, для подтверждения искренности своих слов он взял тонкую ладонь Ухуры в свою руку. – Ты знаешь, я тебя не брошу.

Она с признательностью посмотрела на него и решительно качнула головой, так, что заплясали красные камушки в её серёжках.

– Нет. Я не хочу продолжать.

Сердце Скотти, кажется, остановилось на мгновение. Он почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Но не хватало ему слов. От неожиданности он выпустил её руку из своей ладони.

– Но почему? – очень тихо спросил он, пытаясь справиться с внезапным головокружением. – Что произошло?

– Я просто обдумала то, что увидела. – Ухура посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Без страха, мольбы или стыда. – Спок не любит меня. И никогда не любил.

Скотти ничего не сказал, обманывать Ухуру было выше его сил. Не после того, что они видели вместе. Он не мог сделать это, даже чтобы её утешить, но и она сама всё прекрасно понимала. Ухура сцепила руки в замок и быстро заходила по комнате.

– Я не была слепой, – сказала она Скотти, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей горечи. – Я просто не хотела видеть. Потому что в моей жизни не было ошибок, – она усмехнулась своим собственным словам. – Ошибки – это для других. Идеальная карьера, идеальный возлюбленный, идеальное будущее. Если ты всегда и всё делаешь правильно, разве может что-то сложиться не так?

Скотти вновь промолчал. Он не был Ухуре другом, не был родственником или возлюбленным, но сейчас он был именно тем, кому она готова была открыть свою душу и поделиться самыми большими страхами. Ему хотелось обнять её и стереть слёзы с её глаз, но самым правильным, что он мог сейчас сделать, это просто выслушать её.

– Я выбрала Спока, потому что он был лучше всех, – сказала вновь Ухура, – и настаивала на испытаниях именно по этой причине. Я считала его идеальным кандидатом, но я не знаю, сейчас уже не знаю... – Она помедлила и вновь посмотрела на Скотти взглядом, способным расколоть сердце, – я не знаю, любила ли я его когда-нибудь на самом деле. Или просто считала, что должна любить именно такого, как он.

Губы Ухуры дрожали, она вскинула подбородок, ожидая, что скажет Скотти, и, очевидно, готовясь к тому, как сильно он будет её осуждать. Но разве Скотти мог её осуждать? Такую красивую, смелую, такую родную. Всё, чего он хотел, это чтобы она никогда не страдала. Но он не знал, как это сделать. Всё, что он мог, это подойти ближе, и так же, как в иллюзии, рождённой вулканской машиной, крепко обнять её, поделившись теплом, в котором она сейчас нуждалась.

– Монтгомери, в моей жизни что-то сломалось, – сказала она тихо, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, а потом подняла на него взгляд, полный слёз. – И самое ужасное, я заставила тебя ввязаться во всё это. Я не должна была этого делать, я должна была справиться сама. А ты сделал для меня больше, чем я заслужила.

Сердце Скотти сжалось от этого признания.

– Нийота, не говори так, – ответил он, запрещая ей взваливать на себя и эту ношу, – я согласился на всё по доброй воле. Ты ничего не должна. Никто и никогда не должен всё делать сам. И тебе не в чем себя винить.

Скотти не знал, как можно было ответить по-другому. Четыре дня перевернули с ног на голову его жизнь и заставили вспомнить, что он может жить не только ради «Энтерпрайз» и его команды. Что сердце его не совсем окаменело и может биться сильнее только из-за мысли о другом человеке.

Ухура молчала, по-прежнему глядя в глаза Скотти и не думая освобождаться из его объятий. Она была полностью опустошена, осознавая своё признание и привыкая к новому ощущению себя, без стыда показывая свою уязвимость и принимая чужую помощь. Ей больше ничего не надо было говорить, она сказала всё, что должна была сказать прежде всего самой себе ещё долгие месяцы назад, но волею случая произошло это только сейчас, рядом с ним.

– Нийота, – Скотти сильнее сжал руки, – для тебя я сделаю всё, что угодно!

Ухура улыбнулась в ответ, но фраза, сказанная для поддержки, уже через секунду приняла совсем иной смысл. В каюте как будто резко потемнело и стало так жарко, словно на «Энтерпрайз» вдруг вышла из строя вся система жизнеобеспечения. И они стояли в каюте, так тесно прижавшись друг к другу, что могли сосчитать, с какой скоростью бьется сердце каждого из них. Скотти принуждённо сглотнул. Разум разрывался мыслью «Уходи», пока не стало слишком поздно, пока не сказаны слова, которые приведут к катастрофе и заставят Ухуру его возненавидеть. Ведь то, что он чувствовал к ней, было больше сиюминутного желания, больше всего, что он когда-либо чувствовал к женщине. И он не должен был всё испортить, поэтому его пальцы разжались, отпустив её руки. Но Скотти не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть в её глаза и искать в них то, что он чувствовал сам. Стоил ли один поцелуй целой жизни сожаления? Разум твердил, что нет. Но как Скотти мог послушать разум, когда был в одном шаге от того заветного и самого желанного. Он провёл указательным пальцем по щеке Ухуры, чувствуя влагу от её слёз, и прижался губами к её губам одним резким, почти отчаянным, жарким поцелуем.

Она должна была его оттолкнуть и ударить по лицу, он ждал этого, зная, что ничего другого не заслужил. Но Ухура не оттолкнула его. Она лишь крепче обхватила его руками и прижалась ближе. Вопреки всем ожиданиям стирая ответным поцелуем дорогу назад. Наверное, они просто слишком устали, слишком много пережили и слишком многого боялись. И никто вокруг, кроме них двоих, не мог понять этих чувств. Единственное, что им оставалось, это искать поддержку друг в друге тем самым знакомым и самым проверенным способом. Но вместе с этим в глубине души жила уверенность, что это лишь оправдания. Всё должно было быть не так. Не тайно, не суетливо, не бессмысленно.

– Ведь это неправильно, – шептал Скотти, целуя Ухуру в висок и зарываясь пальцами в её волосы. Заколка слетела с её головы, и длинные чёрные пряди разметались по подушке.

– Знаю-знаю, – повторяла Нийота, и согласие с очевидной истиной мешалось в её взгляде с горячим желанием хоть на некоторое время почувствовать себя нужной. Голова Скотти гудела, сердце стучало со скоростью миллион ударов в минуту, и стены каюты как будто сжимались, превращая её в западню. Он хотел Нийоту, знал, что хотел. Но кроме того он хотел заслужить право быть с ней. Через долгие встречи и разговоры, ссоры и примирения, когда физическая близость – логичное продолжение близости духовной, а не приз, выигранный в нечестной борьбе. Эта мысль, словно шуруп, ввинчивалась в мозг Скотти. 

Одежды на них практически не было, форменка и платье валялись рядом с кроватью – красное на красном. 

– Подожди, – сказала Ухура, приподнимаясь на локтях на узкой кровати. Глаза у неё были такие большие и в них было столько жажды, что даже стыд и страх уходили на второй план. Но она всё равно не продолжала. – Подожди, – повторила Ухура и приложила ладонь к губам Скотти, то ли боясь его слов, то ли желая остановить поцелуи.

Скотти перехватил её руку и поцеловал пальцы, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть – и повернуть назад будет уже невозможно. Но пока шанс ещё был. Они оба балансировали на грани, стараясь доводами рассудка победить пожар эмоций.

Это было проще всего – убедить себя в том, что ничего, кроме них двоих, не существует, что утро не наступит никогда и не придется вновь столкнуться с реальностью. Скотти смотрел на Ухуру, почти способный поверить, что страсть в её глазах продиктована любовью, а не одиночеством. Но это был самообман. Ухура сказала, что не любила Спока, но и Скотти она не любила тоже. Пока нет. А близость, вызванная отчаянием, была ничем не лучше отказа. И даже больше того, отказ пережить было бы легче, чем через несколько часов увидеть раскаяние в её глазах.

У них могло получиться – дружба всегда была лучшим залогом для любви. Но разве можно было сказать то же, если в основе её лежало предательство? Что бы ни решила для себя Ухура, но это не могло касаться только её и Скотти. Даже если сейчас они были способны забыть о Споке, это не делало его существование менее реальным, а последствия менее болезненными. Они не могли начать новую историю, не завершив старой, и слишком ценили друг друга, чтобы позволить друг другу себя презирать. 

– Я не могу, – сказала Ухура и провела рукой по лицу Скотти. 

– Я понимаю, – ответил Скотти. И он действительно понимал. Она не отталкивала его, она просто выбирала для них лучший путь. Кровь перестала стучать в висках, дыхание выровнялось. Желание больше не ослепляло, и на смену ему пришла всёпоглощающая нежность и осознание того, что именно друг в друге они могут черпать силу, способную справиться с чем угодно.

Ухура улыбнулась ему светлой ищущей улыбкой, Скотти наклонился к ней, чтобы подарить последний утешающий поцелуй, но губы встретили пустоту. Ничего вокруг него не было, ни каюты, ни смятой постели, ни Ухуры, лишь конференц-зал и трое вулканцев с искажёнными шоком и злобой лицами.


	5. Chapter 5

– Как вы это сделали? – Сайлек, казалось, побледнел на несколько тонов, но уже не выглядел шокированным. Чего Скотти не мог сказать о себе.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ухуру, и её ответный взгляд отозвался в нём болью. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что их самым отвратительным образом обманули, и все их чувства, страхи и переживания были не более чем ответом на воздействие чужеродного механизма.

– Вы сейчас что? – набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, Скотти всё-таки заговорил. – Без нашего согласия включили свою машину?

– Это было сделано для вашего же блага, – не допуская и намёка на признание собственной вины, ответил Сайлек.

– Неправда! – Скотти вскочил со своего кресла, понимая, что Варок и Тайрен в любую секунду могут силой усадить его на место.

– Вулканцы не лгут, – прозвучал всё тот же спокойный голос.

– Но вы не вулканцы, – не менее спокойно возразила Ухура, сумев взять себя в руки.

Сайлек вскинул одну бровь – до боли знакомый жест, которым так любил оперировать коммандер Спок, но сухой рациональной логики в этом действии не было и в помине. Он обратил свой пристальный взгляд на Ухуру, и она, уже не дожидаясь новых оправданий со стороны их мучителей, сама произнесла что-то на инопланетном языке. Лицо Сайлека исказилось в злобной гримасе, и он ответил Ухуре быстрой несдержанной речью. Скотти не понял ни единого слова, но этот вычурный, певучий язык был ему всё-таки знаком. Ромуланцы!

Теперь Скотти осознал свою стратегическую ошибку. Поднявшись со своего места, он добровольно отстранился от кнопки интеркома на добрых два шага. Служба безопасности на корабле была всегда в строю, даже сейчас, однако, чтобы сработала эта ручная граната, надо было выдернуть чеку. Скотти знал, что у него есть только один шанс вызвать охрану, и, не медля больше ни секунды, рванулся вперёд, но, не преодолев и половины пути, ожидаемо был отброшен в дальний угол конференц-зала. Он услышал, как Ухура выкрикнула его имя, но потом всё стихло, и на миг Скотти задохнулся – удар ромуланца (Варока или Тайрена – как всегда, не разберёшь) пришёлся аккурат в солнечное сплетение. Стоило ему открыть глаза, как руки с железной мускулатурой подняли его с пола на ноги. За столом сидела лишь одна Нийота, но её запястья к этому времени уже сковали металлические украшения, явно не предназначенные для её изящных рук. «Мы пленники!» – пронеслась в голове у Скотти вполне очевидная мысль, когда спустя всего лишь мгновение наручники с тихим щелчком сомкнулись и на его руках тоже.

Кричать было бессмысленно – очевидно, что в этом случае Скотти ожидали бы новые побои, и возможно, что избиением главного инженера ромуланцы не ограничились бы. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ухуру, в её глазах застыл немой вопрос, и Скотти слабо кивнул, давая понять, что он пока ещё вполне живой. Нийота едва заметно расслабила плечи и теперь перевела свой взгляд на лжевулканцев, губы её превратились в тонкую линию. Скотти понимал, что она, как и он сам, лихорадочно соображала, что же следует предпринять дальше. Но у них было слишком мало информации, и всё, что оставалось Скотти, это потянуть время.

– Что вам от нас нужно? – спросил он, дёрнувшись в своём кресле и на практике оценив крепость ромуланских наручников. Бесполезно. Вырваться без посторонней помощи было просто невозможно.

Сайлек (а Сайлек ли?) посмотрел на него с торжеством. Теперь, не сдерживаемый правилами своей роли, он мог свободно ухмыляться, и гримаса злобного превосходства на его лице заставила Скотти похолодеть от ужаса.

– Нам нужна информация, – просто сказал ромуланец, – информация, которую могут дать исполняющий обязанности капитана и женщина, разделившая разум со старшим помощником «Энтерпрайз». – Сайлек сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Скотти и развернул его кресло лицом к себе, закрывая обзор. – Скажите, мистер Скотт, где сейчас Джеймс Кирк и коммандер Спок?

Скотти нервно выдохнул. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Они с Ухурой сами по себе не имели для ромуланцев никакой ценности, и вся эта дьявольская игра была затеяна только для того, чтобы вытянуть из них информацию о капитане и Споке. Их секретное задание было настолько важным, что инопланетные агенты не поленились придумать многоходовую комбинацию, чтобы получить даже крупицу сведений. И очевидно, что взломать разум двух людей было гораздо проще, чем добывать сведения в Звёздном Флоте.

– Но мы ничего не знаем! – кажется, придя к тем же выводам, выкрикнула Ухура, и Сайлек немедленно переключил своё внимание на неё.

– И почему же мы должны полагаться на ваши слова? – спросил он. – Придётся удостовериться в этом лично.

Он вновь двинулся по конференц-залу и взял со стола выключенный прибор. Пальцы заскользили по гладкому металлу, изменяя настройки.

– Знаете, – сказал Сайлек, заставив вспыхнуть невидимые индикаторы, – это даже любопытно. Мы думали, что сможем сломать вас на третьем же испытании, всё к тому и шло. Но вам как-то удалось сгладить воздействие нашего механизма. Естественно, в этой ситуации единственным возможным вариантом было попробовать смоделировать новую стрессовую ситуацию, раз воспоминания перестали вас травмировать. Но вы и здесь как-то извернулись. Что ж, – Сайлек помедлил, – можно сказать, вы сами выбрали свою судьбу. Если бы всё пошло по первоначальному плану и вы не сопротивлялись прибору, то можно было бы обойтись без жертв. Мы просто получили бы, что нам нужно, и улетели. Но вам удалось наладить между собой контакт и ослабить систему. А потому, – его улыбка сделалась поистине звериной, – придётся воспользоваться планом Б.

– Пытки вам не помогут, – гордо вздёрнув подбородок, сообщила Ухура. Скотти мог бы привести парочку весомых контраргументов на этот счёт, но ромуланец, приблизившийся к Нийоте, не оставлял иного выбора, как попытаться ему помешать.

– Не смей прикасаться к ней! – Скотти рванул за собой кресло, едва не перевернув его, но произвёл больше шума, чем каких-либо реальных действий.

– Полегче, герой, – Сайлек выдал кривую улыбку. – Мне ровным счётом всё равно, с кого начинать. Раз ты изъявил желание первым превратить свою голову в кисель, я препятствовать не буду.

В мгновение ока он навис над Скотти, а потом вдруг так же резко выпрямился. Вся бравада неожиданно исчезла с его лица, но через мгновение ромуланец всё же вернулся к своей работе. Но теперь движения Сайлека перестали быть спокойными и размеренными, сейчас он спешил, и спешил очень сильно. Когда холодные пальцы псевдовулканца лихорадочно коснулись лба своей жертвы, присоединяя необходимые контакты, Скотти уже не обращал на него внимания, его больше интересовал сосредоточенный взгляд Ухуры, направленный на автоматическую дверь. Что-то происходило за пределами конференц-зала, и ромуланцы это понимали тоже. Варок и Тайрен, вытащив какое-то автоматическое оружие, устремились к вот-вот откроющемуся проходу.

Ромуланская машина была включена, но пока кроме нарастающего гула в ушах Скотти не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего, лишь внезапно онемели кончики пальцев. Оставалось только надеяться, что на этот раз всё происходящее не иллюзия, созданная инопланетным механизмом.

– Осторожно! Здесь ловушка! – Ухура, как и Скотти, прекрасно понимала, что первым добровольцам, прорвавшимися в зал совещаний, грозит смертельная опасность. Но первым в образовавшемся проходе появился вовсе не человек, а Кинсер. Он серой молнией метнулся вперёд, ловко сманеврировав между ромуланцами, чем сбил с толку выстреливших в молоко Варока и Тайрена. Секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы в каюту хлынуло подкрепление в лице Сулу, М’бенги и нескольких лейтенантов службы безопасности. Шум, выстрелы фазеров, крики – всё это затопило окружающее Скотти пространство, резкая вспышка боли пронзила его виски, и он перестал чувствовать своё тело. Краем глаза он заметил, как Кинсер разбил ромуланскую машину об пол, и мир моментально погрузился в тишину, лишь единожды нарушенную далёким шёпотом Ухуры, умолявшим Скотти не умирать.

* * *

– Ш–ш–ш, тише вы, он приходит в себя, знал же, что никого не надо было звать! – Скотти поморщился и слегка приподнял веки. Звучавший голос принадлежал доктору Маккою, а значит, что бы до этого момента ни произошло ужасного, сейчас всё будет либо ещё хуже, либо в совершеннейшем, идеальном порядке.

– С возвращением! – радостно выпалил Джим Кирк, когда Скотти сумел окончательно проморгаться и даже поднять голову. Оказалось, что все они находились в лазарете, причём народу вокруг него столпилось столько, что бедному Кинсеру не осталось ничего, кроме как влезть на койку и примоститься у него в ногах.

– Это я должен был вам сказать… Вроде как. – Скотти осторожно попытался сесть, кто-то тут же заботливо подложил ему под спину дополнительную подушку. Кем-то оказалась Ухура, и сейчас видеть её здесь, рядом с собой было, наверное, ещё более удивительно, чем наблюдать за расплывающейся широкой улыбкой капитана, вздёрнутыми бровями Спока или хмурящимся лицом доктора Маккоя. Похоже, что, пока он был в отключке, на корабль успели вернуться все отбывшие члены экипажа. Кажется, их времяпрепровождение вне стен «Энтерпрайз» было не менее насыщенным разными событиями, на что ярко указывали плохо заживший синяк на скуле Спока и повязка на руке капитана, но и оставшиеся члены экипажа не плошали – у Сулу была перевязана голова, а доктор М’бенга немного прихрамывал на левую ногу. Но при этом все лица присутствующих светились ничем не прикрытой радостью. Прямо-таки рай на Земле. Вернее, в космосе. Скотти устало прикрыл глаза. 

– Неужели это новый виток иллюзии?

– Больше никаких иллюзий! – сверкая белозубой улыбкой, сообщил капитан. – С ромуланской машиной покончено, впрочем, как и с самими ромуланцами.

Скотти посмотрел на него с осторожностью. Кажется, за последние дни он разучился так сразу принимать хорошие новости на веру. Джим разгадал его сомнения и, хохотнув, пояснил:

– Между прочим, за пять дней много чего произошло.

– Пять дней? – не поверил Скотти. По собственным ощущениям, он был без сознания несколько часов, не больше. Но своим ощущениям тоже лучше было пока не доверять.

– Да, – продолжил капитан, – мы и сами появились, когда все основные баталии были завершены. Так что пусть лучше Сулу сам всё тебе расскажет.

Сулу прочистил горло, когда взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на него. Всех, кроме Ухуры, она продолжала неотрывно смотреть на Скотти, и Скотти понял, что ему с трудом удаётся сосредоточиться на рассказе рулевого.

– Вообще-то, нам невероятно повезло. – Сулу, нисколько не смущаясь присутствия начальства, облокотился на больничную кровать. Наверняка за последние дни ему не раз приходилось повторять эту историю, и теперь в его устах она звучала воплощением триумфа. – В ту смену мы закончили тестирование креплений сканеров раньше, чем планировали, и сразу же приступили к их калибровке. И представляете наше удивление, когда сканеры показали, что на борту вулканского корабля находится ромуланец.

– Уверен, это дало вам богатую пищу для размышлений, – вставил своё веское слово коммандер Спок, как наверняка за эти дни делал уже не раз, и Скотти заметил, как капитан, улыбнувшись, незаметно ткнул его локтем в бок. Ухура этого не видела, а может, ей было всё равно, её взгляд был по-прежнему прикован к Скотти.

– Не представляете какую, – продолжил свою пламенную речь Сулу, – но честно говоря, сначала мы подумали, что в сканерах произошёл какой-то микросбой. Ромуланская физиология очень похожа на вулканскую, так что ошибка в калибровке могла дать неверный результат. Тогда для сравнения мы просканировали «Энтерпрайз» внутренними сканерами, но результат оставался прежним. Приборы утверждали, что вместо троих вулканцев у нас на борту трое ромуланцев. Проблема могла быть в общекорабельной настройке, и если бы доктор М’бенга так вовремя не появился на мостике, мы могли бы за выяснением причины неполадки потерять лишние секунды.

– Дело вовсе не в моей пунктуальности, – скромно пожал плечами М’бенга, – в тот момент, когда ромуланские шпионы усилили работу своего механизма, насильно вернув вас с мисс Ухурой в мир грёз, установленные мной датчики начало зашкаливать. Вы вдвоём были на грани нервного срыва, последствия которого могли быть необратимо фатальными, но каким-то образом вам удавалось сдерживать пагубное влияние той машины. – Скотти невольно поднял глаза на Ухуру, но на этот раз девушка отвела взгляд. Цена, которой они сумели побороть наваждение, была слишком велика. – И само собой разумеющееся, я тут же устремился на ваши поиски, – не замечая сконфуженного вида Скотти, продолжал свой рассказ доктор.

– И оказалось, что Кинсер, с которым у вас была запланирована очередная работа в инженерном, тоже потерял твой след, – радостно подхватил Сулу, – в общем, тут уж получить четыре, сложив два и два, не составило особого труда. Мы быстро определили местонахождение ромуланцев на «Энтерпрайз» и помешали их грандиозным планам, – наконец-то не без некоторой доли самодовольства закончил Сулу.

– Вы их арестовали? Допросили?

– Не вышло. – Сулу пожал плечами, – по тревоге мы сразу подняли щиты и, как только паразиты поняли, что не смогут транспортироваться на свой корабль, активировали яд, встроенный в их зубы.

– Спасти их не было ни малейшего шанса, – подтвердил М’бенга.

– А их корабль? – Скотти приподнялся ещё выше, не веря тому, что на руках у них, судя по всему, не осталось ни малейшей зацепки, чтобы докопаться до источника, давшего ромуланцам такое задание.

– Взорвался, как только сердце Сайлека перестало биться. На наше счастье активированные щиты выдержали удар, и «Энтерпрайз» не зацепило, – не совсем успешно попытался подсластить горькую пилюлю Сулу.

– А их прибор нельзя было использовать как доказательство? – с надеждой спросил Скотти.

– От него мало что осталось, – вступил в разговор Леонард Маккой. – Кэрол говорит, – доктор неловко откашлялся, – то есть лейтенант Маркус говорит, что, хоть прибор и очень специфическая штучка, но установить, кто его собрал, нельзя. 

– А ромуланское правительство всё отрицает, – подхватил капитан, – по их словам, наши друзья – всего лишь банда сумасшедших, решивших действовать на свой страх и риск. Кто бы сомневался!

– Получается, всё было зря, – не веря, прошептал Скотти.

– Ну почему же сразу зря? – благодушно улыбнулся Джим Кирк, искоса поглядывая на стоявшего у его плеча Спока. – Никакой важной информации им от вас добиться не удалось, мы с коммандером успешно провернули часть своей миссии, Боунз и лейтенант Маркус получили грант на совместные исследования, а это значит, что всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Кстати, как только тебя выпишет Маккой, жди официальную благодарность. Ухура нам рассказала, как ты с самого начала не верил псевдовулканцам и всё время что-то подозревал.

– Если бы мне каждый раз давали благодарность при обострении моей паранойи, я бы уже давно был президентом Земли, – пробурчал Маккой, бесцеремонно вклиниваясь между Кирком и Споком и приближаясь к койке Скотти с гипошприцем. – Ему надо больше времени на отдых, а вы его замучили разговорами, и вообще у меня много других дел, чтобы торчать здесь и следить, чтобы вы тут не напортачили чего.

– Доктор, совершенно очевидно, что все присутствующие в лазарете не имеют за собой цели что-либо здесь «портачить», – заверил Маккоя Спок, и нет, Скотти не показалось – вулканец без зазрения совести восстановил минимальную дистанцию между ним и капитаном, порушенную было доктором всего лишь секунду назад.

– Ладно, Спок, – Джим Кирк весело рассмеялся, – таким образом нам очень тактично дают понять, что время приёма посетителей у нашего главного инженера закончилось, пойдём, пожалуй, на мостик. – Капитан здоровой рукой прихватил коммандера за локоть и прогулочным шагом устремился к выходу. Ведомый вулканец, похоже, против подобной фамильярности ничего не имел.

На Скотти со всех сторон посыпались ободряющие хлопки и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Кинсер что-то слезливо пробормотал на своём неведомом языке и, пожав двумя руками ладонь Скотти, спрыгнул с кровати. И только Ухура осталась стоять на месте, ничем не выражая желания уйти.

– Доктор, – сказала она, когда большая часть радостной толпы растворилась в коридоре, – могу я поговорить с мистером Скоттом несколько минут наедине?

Маккой одарил её любопытным, но от того не менее суровым взглядом, однако через несколько секунд всё же исчез за дверью палаты вместе с остальными.

Скотти глубоко вздохнул, он знал, что этот разговор неизбежен с той минуты, как открыл глаза. Теперь, когда всё вернулось в прежнее русло, единственной неизвестной величиной остались их отношения с Ухурой.

– Значит, всё закончилось? – спросил Скотти, даже не пытаясь скрыть горечи в своём голосе. Он осторожно поднял взгляд на Нийоту, боясь увидеть равнодушие в её глазах или, хуже того, откровенную жалость. Но был удивлен, потому что Ухура оставалась серьёзной.

– Да, закончилось, – ответила она и в следующую секунду опустилась на его больничную кровать. – Я порвала со Споком.

Скотти показалось, что мир вокруг начал кружиться, но, наверное, это всего лишь подскочило давление. Слишком нежданной и невероятной была это новость.

– Вы расстались? – переспросил Скотти, стараясь уложить эту информацию в своей голове. – Когда?

– Сразу же после того, как я написала отчёт для Кирка. Спок сказал, что сам намеревался предложить мне то же самое.

Скотти замер на мгновение, боясь поверить в то, что сейчас слышал. Но он не мог не задать следующий вопрос. Его требовала не только справедливость, но и собственная совесть:

– Ты ведь не сделала это только из-за того, что произошло в иллюзии? Из чувства вины...

Ухура быстро покачала головой.

– Нет. Конечно, нет. – Она глубоко вздохнула, готовясь к очередному признанию. – Наверное, ты думаешь, что всё, что я сказала тебе тогда, было сделано под влиянием ромуланцев? Но поверь, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы это обдумать. И я могу сказать точно, что всё, что я говорила и что я делала... Это и сейчас остаётся для меня таким же важным.

Ухура посмотрела на него с вопросом, и Скотти вдруг понял, насколько тяжелее ей было в эти пять дней. Для неё их внезапная близость была чем-то настоящим, но она не могла знать точно, чем эта близость была для него. 

Скотти вновь затопила волна всёпоглощающей нежности. Он нашёл руку Ухуру и сжал её тонкие пальцы в своей ладони, удивляясь, как она могла в нём сомневаться. Скотти смотрел в её красивое лицо и не мог поверить счастью, свалившемуся ему на голову.

– Ты ведь настоящая? – спросил он, проведя рукой по её лицу.

– А ты? – в ответ спросила Нийота, и они оба рассмеялись. Было просто невероятно, что они могли шутить над такими вещами.

Доктор Маккой, появившись на пороге лазарета, громко кашлянул, а потом, со словами «И эти туда же», прошествовал в свой кабинет.

Ухура притворно закатила глаза и встала с кровати Скотти, но он не выпустил её руки, и она осталась стоять рядом.

– Могу я узнать, что ты собираешься делать сегодня вечером? – спросил Скотти, переплетая их пальцы.

– Ну, – помедлила Ухура, стараясь выглядеть серьёзной, – наверное, иду навещать главного инженера в лазарет.

Скотти попытался тоже сохранить серьёзное выражение лица и с одобрением кивнул.

– Мне нравится этот план, – а потом добавил уже менее серьёзно. – Ущипни меня, иначе я буду думать, что всё ещё сплю.

Нийота рассмеялась в ответ и, наклонившись, прошептала ему на ухо:

– Могу предложить тебе кое-что другое. 

И следующее, что почувствовал Скотти, было лёгким прикосновением тёплых губ. Поцелуй не был страстным, но он был нежным и чувственным и нёс обещание чего-то нового для них обоих.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но перед тем, как покинуть лазарет, Нийота всё-таки остановилась в дверях и улыбнулась Скотти сияющей улыбкой. Любимая и желанная.

Скотти улыбнулся ей в ответ и ещё долго смотрел на дверь, закрывшуюся за её спиной, представляя, как Ухура идёт по коридору стремительной лёгкой походкой, как она поднимается в турболифте на мостик и садится на своё место связиста. У него было много свободного времени, которое следовало потратить на планирование следующей фазы ремонта с учётом возвращения на борт старших офицеров, но Скотти позволил себе несколько минут праздной лени, чтобы обдумать одну мысль. Они с Нийотой справились с воздействием ромуланской машины, сами выбрались из бесконечного лабиринта иллюзий, и это что-то да значило. Нет, конечно, не то, что они были предназначены друг другу, Скотти не верил в такие глупости, просто теперь он точно знал, что они могут быть счастливы друг с другом, а потому реальность готовила им будущее гораздо привлекательнее любой фантазии. 


End file.
